Once upon a time
by Insanity-Realm
Summary: Circumstances force Light to choose the road of prositution where he meets a strange impotent man who seeks his aid. Not a study of prositution but a story of love and sacrifice...Cowritten with Miko Akako!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the death note.**

**This story was Inspired by 11 minutes by Paulo Coelho.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

Once upon a time there was a whore, a man whore. You may say that 'Once upon a time' and 'whore' cannot be put in the same sentence. 'Once upon time' is used in children's fairy tales, 'whore' is a word used for adults. So how can we start a story with this great contradiction?

...Since us adults always seem to have a foot in the land of fantasy and the other in the land of self inflicted doom.

Light Yagami was the perfect boy. A prodigy. Never was he tardy, never an A out of place during his school years. Of course, he became the source of pride for his parents, a shiny trophy to be held up high. It was decided at the age of nine that he was to follow his father's footsteps –Police chief Yagami Soichiro. Light, agreeing like the well mannered Japanese boy he was.

Light came up with three conclusions in his childhood and teenage years.

**Love:**

He had his first dabble in the pool of love at the age of eleven; he was walking on his way to school when he realized that he was not alone, a boy he recognized from school, walking a few steps behind him. They never did exchange words, but as the days moved on, Light realized that those ten minutes that he spent on the way to school were the happiest moments in his life.

He assumed their friendship and was happy with it, until the dreams began.

The memories that were never made, talking and laughing with him. Being so young, he didn't have a second thought to the images of them walking hand in hand, the boy leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

He woke up every single morning, unwilling to shake the pleasant tingle that stuck in his chest.

Until one day he decided that he couldn't take the silence anymore. That morning, dressed to impress, not a flick of caramel hair out of place, he ventured out of his room, ready to declare his love.

Only to walk alone for the first time in months. The boy he loved never showed up.

A week passed with only he as company, Light was anxious. He hadn't a clue where the boy lived; he cursed himself for never asking a thing of him. During lunch, a friend told him. His first love had moved away.

He promised himself he would never cry. Breaking the promise really didn't hurt as much as it should of.

In conclusion: Love wasn't meant for Light.

**Sexuality:**

At 14, Light wasn't as oblivious. He met and befriended Teru, a slim, smart, handsome boy. Never one to make the same mistake twice, he threw his fear of rejection aside to ask him over to his house for study. Light noted his friend's overly eager acceptance, but decided not to get ahead of himself.

The two became close friends, and as the weeks moved on, Light began to wake up to those tingles he had missed for years. Never letting it show to Teru, he suffered crushing déjà vu in sweet silence.

A clear Saturday afternoon, the pair sat in the middle of Light's favorite park. Happy with just being with his friend, they began to talk about attraction, sex and love...as curious boys do. When Teru refused to meet his gaze after he asked whether or not he had a crush on someone at school, Light couldn't stop the flicker of jealousy that whirled about his chocolate eyes. Playing the nosy best friend, he started to poke his friend in the side, assuring he wouldn't tell a soul.

Teru lifted his head from his knees, his hair limp on his shoulder, covering his eyes.

"No one?"

"Just...don't freak out alright?"

"Jeez, how bad could it b-" his mouth unable to finish as it became preoccupied with something much more enjoyable. Promptly dropping the sandwich in his hand, he reached up to make sure he wasn't imaging things, letting his fingers slide across his friend's cheek, he closed his eyes.

It was Light's first kiss! How long did he dream for this day to come? It was great, the birds were singing, the sun was setting, the sound of faded music…not wanting to be outdone, Light began to mimic the movements he had seen in the cheesy, unrealistic romantic movies he was forced to watch with his sister, Sayu. He roughly pressed his lips on Teru's, moving his head from side to side, self control happily bidding the pair adieu. He felt Teru's tongue slip to brush his teeth, completely giving up control, he was happy to lie limp in the makeshift hug he was in until...

Suddenly, he felt Teru move away slightly. Light blinked twice, about to ask when his friends voice beat him to it.

"You don't want this?"

Light sat back, puzzled. Still rendered speechless from the kiss, he silently stared.

Sighing, Teru hugged Light then walked him back to his house. The whole way back both were silent. Light knew he'd made a mistake again; it was killing him not knowing what he actually done wrong.

The next day, pride dripping from his voice, Light shared his first experience with one of his best friends, Naomi. When he explained his confusion as to why Teru had suddenly broken their kiss, Naomi held her hand up to mouth, suppressing giggles.

Moments later, Naomi burst out of laughing.

"Light! Didn't you open your mouth?"

Looking slightly put off, Light decided to sniff out the trail.

"Why should I have done that?"

"To let his tongue into your mouth, sweetie."

Suddenly a giant weight of obvious made itself comfortable in Lights mind.

"What would that have changed?"

"This is how a guy kisses a girl –err… or a guy. He probably thought you weren't getting into it. Honestly Light, for such a smart person, you can miss the simplest things."

Light joined Naomi with his laughter while his soul screamed in frustration.

A week later, Light saw Teru holding hands with Naomi. He pretended that he didn't care...

Bitch.

In conclusion: Light Yagami is homosexual. His heart tells him so. It also tells him women can not be trusted.

**Faith:**

Another three years have passed; Light's life became duller by each passing day. Everyday was a replay of the day before, until a knock on the door broke the routine.

Light let his mother open the door; he followed her after he heard a loud gasp that pierced the usual calm of the house. His mother was leaning against the wall, hands hiding the silent tears sliding down her face. Small whimpers of 'no' passing between her fingers.

Looking towards the door he locked eyes with a man, middle-age, grasping a gold badge a little too tightly in one hand, he kept a stable composure, but the grief in his eyes gave him away. He didn't need to say a word, Light already knew.

Soichiro Yagami was dead.

Light didn't give the man, Aizawa, a chance to speak. Immediately closing the door, he took his mother by the arm, guiding her gently to the couch. He then went upstairs, packed his family's clothes, woke little Sayu from her slumber and evacuated the house with his family and belongings to their uncle's house.

He really couldn't stand this house anymore; the family portraits were mocking him in the worst way possible. Dad wasn't going to be wearing that horrible tie this year...

In conclusion, God lives in the far heavens, where his prayers can't be heard. No one 'up there' is watching over him.

Long story short, Light couldn't bear to live in Japan anymore, not after his father's death. He had to admit that his loss made it a lot easier for him to go pursue his dreams, to see the world…

He had gathered a modest amount of money over the last few months, his only other language that could hold decent conversation being English, it felt obvious to him to head to London. Ready to start from scratch and make a life for him, and provide support for his family. He had made up his mind.

Sachiko didn't object and could only allow a sad smile to pass across her features as she hugged her son, Sayu being considerably more vocal in protest. Upon being promised gifts on pain of death, protest fell from her face, an eager grin and a hug marking the last contact she'd have with her brother for some time.

Leaving his sister's arms, they said their final goodbyes. Light was on his way to London, carrying his hopes and dreams with him.

The trip went by unnoticed, his nerves were rattling him. As he stepped out of the airport, the cold air of a British morning greeted him. The journey really was just beginning.

Days passed, weeks and months…Light was still without a job. He had learnt that many of the British citizens in London were unemployed. His high IQ that forced the best Harvard professors to bow their heads in shame didn't help him either, for he had not graduated from college. Slowly the dreams shattered again into small sharp pieces; whenever he tried to glue them back his fingers would bleed.

But with no time his small amount of money was gone. He was forced to swallow his pride and worked for Mc Donald's as a night shift worker, which was a big slap in the face. He, Light Yagami, left his family and country for this? It was pathetic, and upon finishing his shift, he walked through the streets in London, searching for drink. Finding a bar, he walked in, never more ready to destroy his brain cells with alcohol.

One night, on his way to the bar, he spotted a pair of young men, hand in hand, skipping into a rather colorful establishment that advertised its need for workers. Making swift work to follow the men, he peered through the beads hanging past the door, the strobe lights and heavy bass being praised by the male dancers in cages and the men on the dance floor.

"It's a fucking gay bar..."

"Are you here for the job?"

Light barely had time to realize he had actually entered the place when the corner of a DS stylus lightly tapped his shoulder.

Jumping back, and cursing himself for looking like a wary, feral animal he turned around to meet a fairly normal looking guy, save the no-purpose goggles and complete attention averted to the small DS screen in front of him.

Regaining his composure, Light ignored the man's question. "How much does it pay?"

"Depends …the customer should at least pay 100 pounds, and 25% is deducted for the bar, that leaves yo-"

"That leaves me with 75 pounds..." he mumbled, more to himself. That amount of money will save him. Maybe after a few years he will gather enough money to continue his studies here. He will be able to send money to his family back home...

But I would have to sell my body, my honor…

The man spoke around the cigarette dangling along his bottom lip,

"So kid what will it be?"

* * *

**Read and Review )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy...

* * *

**

Light didn't know what to say. The money was more than he could dream of right now, but was it was worth selling his body? Before he could reply though, the manager/bartender whose name turned out to be simply Mail, spoke up from behind his game screen.

"Before you decide anything, you can have a chat to some of our guys in the back, just to get a feel of what it's like round here."

Smothering the urge to let the man know he was capable of making his own decisions, Light nodded and silently followed the man across the dance floor.

Not taking his eyes off his screen, Mail lifted the beads adorning a door across the club, motioning with the swift jerk of the head to go on in. Propping himself up onto a stool, the manager publicly introduced Light as a potential 'partner in business' to the room, not paying any particular attention as to whether anyone was actually listening or not.

A room of eyes suddenly made themselves comfortable on Light's slightly wary face. As all sounds of conversation dissipated, the pixel-ping melodies of ruthless Pokémon battle played the musical tumbleweed as group scrutiny made its way down Light's body.

Light's temper was wearing thin, for all the workers seemed perfectly content in keeping a comfortable 5 meter radius from him, their eyes raping him in unison.

T_ake a fucking picture..._

He hardly noticed the leather wrapped blond hefting himself from a loveseat, until said blond officially popped his personal space bubble. After a quick eye-hump of his own, Blondie smirked and threw a lazy arm over our hero's shoulder.

With an exaggerated British accent the blond spoke. "Nice. So what brings such a fine looking gentleman such as yourself into our loveable wee fuck pit?"

His Japanese formalities suffering a small breakdown, he subconsciously rolled his shoulders and cleared his throat.

"I don't know…I don't know where to start, or if I even want to start."

Blondie was surprised by Light's honesty; not that he let it show. Pulling Light out of the small room and into the main foyer he tried to loosen this guy up, making light conversation on the music, the shitty way of life in London and the predicted traffic he was sure to be without since the manager had cancelled off the 'two-for-one bananarama'.

Convinced he wasn't quite ready for this blond...person's kind of bananarama, Light was content in taking his time to size up his unofficial tour guide. His eyes making a beeline down the trim physique of the blond, he noticed the lack of chest assets and hips. He was mentally slapping himself, the guy wasn't even wearing a shirt, and women usually didn't walk around topless in a public place. Not hard on the eyes in the slightest, the leather pants he was wearing left absolutely nothing to the imagination...

For those taking bets, we have a hell of a man!

...and this is why gay is good.

"Like what you see?"

Caught off guard, Light's pride took a small breather as he paid tribute to his stereotypical oblivious Asian tourist routine.

"Um, no...I was just, your hair, uh...Mr..?"

"It's Mello, sweetheart."

Sweeping the front fringe out of his eyes and dramatically fluffing up his bob, he leant against the bar, giving our Light a more than good view of the front. Light gave a small cough when he flexed his hips, straining the already suffocatingly tight pants around his...obvious pride and joy.

Losing the playful tone from his voice, Mello sat himself on a barstool, and began to pick at his nail polish.

"Look handsome. It's simple. Don't fall in love, use protection, take the money first and if you think this is somewhere to get your coke hit, I'd just piss off right now if I were you. Matt's a good guy, so don't fuck around with him."

Cursing at the number of times he'd been taken aback in one night, Light made do with a small nod.

Rising from his seat, Mello strode up and lifted a startled Light's face to the light by his chin. Tilting the boy's face back and forth, he examined his features from different angles. He seemed satisfied, since he pulled back, all seriousness gone from his face.

He pinched at Light's cheek. "Awww, loosen up. You'll do fine." Looking past Light's shoulder, Mello gave a small smirk before leaning in to peck his cheek.

"Just have fun, gorgeous."

Then with a flick of his hip against Light's side he sauntered off.

Trying to convince himself that he really has to get use to the lack of personal boundaries around here, he asserted himself a new mental mantra.

"It's ok to touch, it's ok to touch, it's ok to touchhh..."

He was stirred from his self-improvement session when a short tap on this shoulder caught his attention. Matt looked up through his goggles, and leant against the bar table.

"Whadda ya think?"

Ready as he'll ever be, Light again ignored the manager's question.

"I'll start as soon as possible."

A small smile broke out around the lit cigarette bobbing up and down as the red head chuckled.

"Wow, wow, hold up there dude. You haven't even passed the interview yet."

A little miffed, Light just nodded.

"Cool. Ok, have a seat."

Patting the stool next to him, Matt held out a deck of cigarettes in an offering, with a small shake of the head Light refused. Shrugging, he passed a small glass of OJ to him instead.

"Don't smoke? Good start. Alrighty, you've had sex before right?"

Allowing a self-satisfied smirk takeover his features, Light leant back and took a sip of the strangely bitter OJ before replying.

"Of course."

"So you've done it with a guy before?"

Promptly spitting the OJ out in innocent embarrassment, he couldn't believe his short thought today.

'_Baka! I'm selling myself at a GAY BAR.'_

"Feeling his face heat up, Light shook his head, his hair covering his eyes.

Matt gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Hey, cheer up buddy, I won't take points off. You just have to be prepared for what the job calls for ya know? You can't get surprised is all I'm saying."

Light looked up, he couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. "I've seen a man that could bring supermodels to tears, a little sex I'm sure I can handle."

Pleased that the boy didn't hold his butt cherry on a pedestal, Matt gave our Light a friendly slap on the back.

"Awesome, a little sex never hurt anyone. Now the question of the hour...What are you wearing underneath those clothes?" Emphasizing his question with a directed point of the Nintendo stylus.

By now, Light was feeling the effects of the "OJ" so kindly provided by his host here so could barely conceal the almost girly giggle that escaped past his lips.

"Just cornflower blue boxers..." he threw in after a second thought and a giggle, "...and no bra."

"Cornflower blue...Dude. For your sake, wear black. Trust me." Matt insisted, voice dripping with disapproval.

With that cleared, Mr. Manager sailed into talking.

"So here's the set-up. The customer will approach and ask for a drink. The worker has the right to say yes or no. You two can go dancing for a bit; loosen up a bit, then come sit back in the table, drink a bit more if you want. The guys here at the bar can't touch the booze while on the job, so it's punch, water or nothing for you, dude.

When you're on the floor you really should wrap it up in about 40 minutes with a customer. By then you should demand the charges, don't let yourself pay for the expenses. If they want the treatment, they have to pay the fee ya know? So it's either the motel down the road, or the hotel two streets over. I don't want you going off to a random guy's apartment. The bar has a pretty good rep round here, so don't worry about the furnishings down at the stay-ins,' Matt explained. 'Then you can come back round here, pay your way and smack bang, you've just had yourself a good time."

Tapping the ash of the burnt-out end of his ciggie, Matt leant back, offering Light a chance to talk or ask anything.

Making no effort to disguise his frustration Light spoke, "Well that's all well and good, but you've missed out the part where I have no idea what to do when we get to the hotel room!"

Shrugging off Light's hostility, Matt threw a thumb over his shoulder. "In that room back there is so much sexual experience and advice that fuckin' babies are born just by chatting with one.

Seriously man, don't sweat it. You met Mello, yeah? Just ask, he doesn't even need an excuse to start talking or demonstrating...techniques.

The key is to improvise, Lightooo. Make use of what you've got. Fake it. Just go with the flow, buddy boy." Taking Light's hands in his own and shaking vigorously, Matt hoisted their hands in the air and cheered.

"Welcome to the club, dude! Like we say round here, just have fun."

Having agreed to a trial that night, Light spent the next hour alone.

He was quite relieved that no one had approached him yet. He couldn't help how nervous he was, would it hurt? Did he really want to lose it to one of the dirty old men that were flittering about the place? He was eyeing Mello as he chat up a suspiciously young boy in white, when a man in uniform came to him. They locked eyes and Mello gave a wink and a small cock of the head to his left. A blond, middle-aged man was walking in his direction.

"Would you like a drink?"

Light felt blood rushing to his cheeks as he silently began to panic, and merely nodded and ordered a fruit juice.

The 40 minutes where almost up.

Light had learnt the man's name, Aiber, and they had danced, drank and talked. To his surprise he learned that most of the customers come here not only for the sex, but to have someone to talk to.

They come here to seek happiness, though Light knew from experience that there is no happiness in life, just the never-ending pursuit and fleeting nature of it.

The friend that didn't stay, the love that couldn't be, the orgasm that will never last.

It was time to go to the hotel…To his pride's horror, Light knew he could not top, but remained confident. He began to replay some of Mello's 'advice' in preparation.

"Confidence sells darlin!"

"No matter what they have, always tell them their the biggest you've ever seen."

"If they like it rough, you do too."

'It's ok to touch, it's ok to touch, it's ok to touchhhhhhhh!'

Snapping himself out of his motivational mantra's he took a steadying breath and walked into the hotel room.

Aiber wished to take the top part of the proceedings, Light had expected as much.

Not in the mood in the slightest, Light uncaringly dropped his pants, crawled onto the bed and opened his legs for penetration. The other man either didn't notice Light's obvious distaste or chose to ignore it as he bent down to try to kiss him. Lolling his head to the side, Light gave a firm 'no'. Kisses where sacred for a whore. They are given only to their lover.

Aiber had shrugged and instead dipped his head to lay sloppy kisses to the curve of his neck. The shiver he felt underneath his lips was most certainly not from arousal. Light refused to take any more of his clothes off, warning that if they were just going to fuck around and not get down to it, he was leaving. With a dirty little smirk, the other man lowered his hands and Light closed his eyes.

They had fucked, Light couldn't call it anything else, he didn't feel the orgasm which was something that didn't surprise him. He had never reached climax during sex with women in all his years, he was most definitely not impotent, he reached ecstasy in masturbation.

Light was paid then, and left the exhausted Aiber alone in the crumpled mess of bed sheets. Everything happened so fast, Light felt he was a ghost, watching his body doing those shameful things, as he looked on in distress.

He was in a daze, he didn't cry on his way back to the bar, he knew that some people had to face life on their own, and he was one of them.

After a second customer literally came and went, Light just was not in his right mind and after paying Matt, thanking Mello and shining a ridiculously fake smile to the room of workers he head back to the small apartment he was renting.

_I have to get over this, being the best at everything I do shouldn't stop short at sex!_

Weeks turned to a month, and Light discovered that prostitution was like any other job.

He had to be right on schedule, he got paid more than he ever imagined even as an officer in Japan, and he had the weekends free. Life was getting easier; as customers approached him, the disgusted nervous dread he felt initially was gradually replaced by the rush of adrenalin flooding through his veins. To date he still had not reached ecstasy, but he was getting a hell of a lot better at faking it.

Improvising, as they say.

On the following Saturday, Light decided to head to the nearby Borders and pick up a Law textbook, he hadn't studied in so long, and though it was unlikely he had gotten rusty, he just wanted to revise. After buying up his resources and blinking at the grumble his stomach gave he spotted a small cafe. Walking over and inspecting it, he shrugged.

Light entered it, having nothing better to do all day.

_May as well get a bit of reading done while we're here..._

The inside was luxurious, almost superfluously so. He ordered a simple cup of black coffee that was horrendously priced and sat by a small window. A warm patch of light radiating from the window had a strange lulling effect on Light, he couldn't help but give a polite little yawn. Twenty minutes passed quite quickly, and the book was closed with a small huff. All the information Light had previously studied, but with the money he was making now, he really didn't have to worry about useless costs.

He was getting up to leave when a small, deep voice caught his attention.

"One minute please."

If only Light knew that this request would change his life forever.

Light's turned his head to see a strange looking man, beautiful in a unique way, with a mess of raven hair cascading down to his shoulder, pale skin as white as snow, and deep onyx eyes trapped by dark rings that spoke of a many sleepless night, and slim fingers gently holding a piece of charcoal?

"You reflect the light perfectly, I want to draw you."

It wasn't a question.

Slightly taken aback by the man's bluntness he decided to be make a little for himself.

"I don't care."

As he turned to pick up his textbook he felt and insistent hand clasp the sleeve of his button-up top. Jumping in surprise, he looked straight into the man's face to see a pair of silently pleading charcoal eyes.

"It will only take me 10 minutes."

Light was confused by this stranger's boldness. As if on cue, a petite waitress gave a small gasp and effectively pushed her way between Light and the slightly startled pale man.

"Oh my god! It's you! You were in last months Art Signal magazine! I'm in love with your work!"

Blinking slowly, the man recovered from the outburst, gave a small bored smile and spoke politely and to the point.

"Well, thank you. Two cups of black coffee, if you'd be so kind?"

A moment of silence ensued, and with a small blush the waitress gave a small nod and excused herself.

Light eyed the stranger.

_He must be quite well off, ordering at such an expensive café, though from his clothes you can hardly tell. But why draw me? Is it a way to get me in bed with him? He could come up with something better than "You reflect the light". Liking my portfolio eh?_

Light mused with a small smirk on his face. His mind had officially been anchored to one place since beginning work, the ever amusing gutter.

Light considered that he wasn't going to lose anything. So he obliged and sat where the stranger assigned him.

The artist rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a couple of small pieces of charcoal as he made himself comfortable on his chair. A napkin was spread out and the swift strokes of black against it filled the silence. Light soon lost interest and began fidgeting.

"Don't move." Huffing, Light settled for a moment before asking, "So...what's your name?"

"Face the window and don't talk." Light got tired of being ordered around like a dog and was about to leave-

"Finished."

Light looked at the drawing and was startled by the immaculate detail and anatomical precision. It looked like him, no doubt. Disregarding the fact it was drawn on a dinner napkin, if he were to see it in a random art gallery, he would have not recognized himself; this man in the drawing held great confidence.

"Would you like your cup of coffee?" The stranger broke through Light's reverie and pointed a blackened finger towards a steaming cup beside him.

Suddenly aware that the man somehow chose Light's beverage of choice for earlier he became wary. Making a point to not cover his suspicion he replied.

"It's fine." Light was gathering his things to leave.

"I assumed you would of approved of it."

Light raised a brow, but remained in his seat. Curiosity had got the better of him, and again he had the day free. There was a third reason, but he tried to deny it. This man in front of him had this mysterious aura that drew him in.

_'A mysterious aura'? You sound like a high school girl with the mental ten foot pole to the cute new emo kid._

"Study I presume?" The stranger asked, nodding to the textbook in the Light's arms. Yes, it was more of a question.

"Yes, I do." Light absolutely refused to say more, he was to drink his free coffee and leave.

"What do you do in life, may I ask?"

That was the question that Light had feared.

"I work at a bar." Yes that wasn't a lie.

"Hmmm... I have seen you go regularly to '1550' bar. I believe that was the first time i noticed that light about you."

Light felt the blush creeping its way to his cheeks.

_Why am I ashamed? Coming from the guy who goes into a gay bar, 'finding the light' in cute young boys!_

"Your work consists of selling your body, correct?"

* * *

**Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy…**

* * *

Instead of opening an official can of barely male bitchiness on the suspiciously sincere man, Light just smiled.

"Yes it does."

It crossed Light's mind that there was no outwardly indication as to his profession; he never did see the appeal of dressing like a man-skank to attract attention. He had a simple theory; casual dress could turn a head or two if it's worn right. Leather and net? We all get it, you fuck for money. Everyday clothes on the right body, makes people wonder what your hiding under there. Explicit fantasies induced by a turtleneck sweater and a pair of slacks? One of Light Yagami's many talents.

_..What was happening again?_

_...Oh he's talking._

"...sex and law, how tediously ordinary."

Catching only the last sentence, Light watched as the man held his law textbook for a mere minute then dejectedly dropped the book on the table from his two finger grasp.

'_Insult my current and future job? Oh hell no'._

"Your opinion, entitled to it...As they say. Though I can't see the allure of art myself. It's just one big desperate attempt at holding onto a fleeting moment in its essence. It's inevitably pointless, nothing can last forever."

The artist seemed to ponder Light's exclamation, allowing only a lazy shrug to break the anticipation of any sort of snarky little rebuttal.

"You know, I've seen you on a number of occasions down Berns St, the bar next to your place of employment. To be honest, it's the first time I've seen the light reflect so well off someone, like it was made for you."

With a polite cough into his raised loose fist, Light hid his blush of embarrassment. Who says things like that? Honestly. It's too poetic for the everyday.

"Yes well, Mr..erm.."

"L Lawliet, L is fine."

Ignoring the man's attempt at casual endearments, Light gathered his thoughts schooled a light agitated frown across his face and crossed one leg over the other – perfect stance is the key.

"Look, Mr. Lawliet. As pleasant as it has been to talk to you, I have to get going. Besides, what is someone of your profession doing? Conversing with someone who dare sells their body? How inappropriate."

L remained silent; while Light couldn't help but scoff...apparently sarcasm didn't produce much reaction from this guy. Direct jab it is then.

"Despite what you may think of yourself, you're just an artist. You make mistakes like everyone else. For one, you saw this so called 'light' in a prostitute!"

L hid a small smile behind his raised coffee mug. This boy was interesting to say the least, insecurity riddled and soaked through everything he said.

"Well no. At the risk of sounding terribly clique, I saw light in the man you are, not the job you have chosen to pursue. It's your eyes, they really are quite beautiful."

Well...if seduction was his motive, he sure was being none too subtle about it. Him or his 50's love drama lines. Weirdly enough, it didn't make Light as uncomfortable as it should of.

L gestured towards his coffee cup, "You see this cup? Of course you do. It's right in front of you. However...my line of work has encouraged me to look a little further than that. The plant that faced the storms, the hand the picked the seeds, the boat that fought through the ocean to get those beans right here, strained and tossed away for my enjoyment. It's all right there; in front of your nose... you just have to look a bit better."

Suddenly more interested in his own coffee cup, he stared at the swirls of light creamer, trying it out for himself...and if the pissy, confused look Light was pulling was any indication, failing quite tastefully.

L seemed to catch on to his company's trouble, he tapped his finger on the table to gain his attention and go on.

"This portrait of you. I've drawn your childhood, teenage years, dreams, your determination and future prospects. To be honest, it's an interesting transition from my, as you described it, 'desperate attempt at holding onto a fleeting moment' to the young man sitting in front of me. The man in the drawing has that light I've been talking about, sitting here with me though – you're quite ordinary."

Any prior attempt at softening up to this man vanished with that little dig. He was sexy, intelligent, 100% extraordinary Light Yagami, damn it!

"Ordinary? You know nothing about me!"

"Perhaps, though I hardly meant it as an insult. You certainly have a brilliance about you – it just doesn't appear you let anyone properly appreciate it."

Light really didn't have anything to say to that one, so he didn't. Something did hit him as curious though, all delayed reactions aside.

"Why would you think sex is boring?"

If L was caught off guard by the sudden enquiry, he didn't let it show.

"Why indeed?"

Mentally rolling his eyes at the reversal of interrogation, Light simply drew from experience.

"It becomes, ordinary, as you put it. It's nothing but a part of a routine for me. Though you don't have the obligations I do, too old I presume to enjoy it anymore?"

"I'm 29, hardly 'too old to enjoy it', if it interests you, I've acquired the services of a number of 1550 workers."

_He's got the money then._

"Do you a physical problem?"

"I'm not impotent, if that's what you're referring to. I merely lost interest in sex."

_Bullshit._

Light dropped the subject with a small noise of consideration, not so much out of courtesy, but since the diner was preparing to close, he might as well make company of the guy for a while longer.

"Well I'm not paying for the coffee, so pay the check and walk with me."

It wasn't a suggestion. It had been a while since Light bothered to use any sort of conviction in his tone, people, as a general rule of thumb, did what he asked of them, with little to no persuasion. It was sometimes so difficult being beautiful.

L, not protesting, simply rose from his seat, flicked a note onto the table and proceeded to walk out of the door.

Wait, what?

Light, who was still sitting at the table as L exited, swiftly got up of his seat and power walked out the door and up the road, only to collide with the artist's back where he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. With a small body shimmy to compose himself, he just stared at the back of the man's generic white sweater, his hand giving a small 'I need bleach and a bucket' twitch upon spotting a small red paint stain on its hem.

He sidestepped, and with a huff, brushed past the scruffy man, looking over his shoulder in irritation.

"Don't slow down on my account."

With a small, amused little smile that Light would not catch, L followed.

Light led them to a large park, taking a seat on the nearby bench, overlooking a small pond. He didn't particularly care if the other man joined him, the fact he didn't have the social courtesy to wait for him was irritating enough.

This was turning into quite a bipolar experience.

Said cause of bipolar experience quietly took a seat next to him, Light choosing to simply stare at his company in all his drabby glory. Crouched next to him, with his bare feet touched the bench, legs pressed up against his chest, his slender fingers playing with the jean's fabric covering his knees, his...

And…observation of the native wildlife is over, Light.

As they sat, Light seemed to change mood again, turning to his company to pry and nudge the man with questions. Surprisingly, he had no qualms in sharing otherwise useless tidbits of his existence. He was born in Winchester, when his talents were discovered at the age of 7, after his intricate sketches of his own anatomy were found. His career was a successful one; he had money, woman and fame at his fingertips. Though he felt no real happiness in anything other than his art. He mentioned two failed marriages.

"It doesn't seem your experiences with woman have been all that...positive."

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" L chuckled, "Though it's hardly the case. I'm simply not all that positive myself when it comes to commitment, in a number of aspects of it...sex being one of them."

"How do you mean?" Light wasn't going to let this slide by, there was no way any man would really reject one of mankind's great necessities willingly...was he?

"I simply lose interest in certain physicalities while I'm in a relationship."

"As opposed to having perfectly normal interest when you're not in a relationship?" Light asked a little too calmly, a perfect eyebrow disappearing into his bangs in question.

"Precisely."

Head tilting in curiosity as his young company attempted to stifle his laughter behind full, quivering lips; L gave a small smile himself.

"It's interesting how this conversation seems to end up on the topic of sex."

Light didn't bother holding in his amusement, "Well, it's my job – and to be quite frank, you and I aren't so different after all."

"How so?"

Certain he was being played, Light just reclined back against the bench, checked his nails in an entirely manly manner, a tiny smirk playing on his face.

"You're a playboy, a horn dog."

Whatever L had expected Light to say, that wasn't it.

"I beg your pardon?"

Catching the obvious offense in the man's voice, Light used his signature voice of reason.

"Well, Mr. Lawliet, I'm technically right - all crude colloquialisms taken into reasonable consideration of course."

"I hardly see the comparison between myself and a magazine aimed at sexually starved middle age men or a satanic canine."

L's smile gave him away; he knew exactly where this conversation was heading. It was just more amusing to prod and pull at the nerves of others. Unfortunately, Light didn't rise to the bait, shining a little smile of his own.

"I'd assume one wouldn't. Though, you enjoy sex outside of a relationship, right? That would imply you're familiar with the terms 'no strings attached'? 'One night stand'? We both do it on our own freewill, the only difference between you and I is I get paid after all is said and literally done."

"Perhaps…" the tiny amused smile still in place. Glancing out to the pond in front of them, a thought struck the artist. Unexpectantly, he grabbed Light's hand in his own, much like a gentlemen ready to kiss a ladies hand.

Well, that's the first thought that came to Light's 100% testererone mind anyway.

His cheeks heating up at the close contact, more so out of discomfort than anything else, Light watched the man bring his wrist closer to his face until…

"You know, we've been here for little more than an hour and a half according to your wristwatch, and I have yet to know the name of my cohort."

Pulling his hand out of the artist's loose embrace a little too quickly, Light turned to his opposite side, examining his watch in faux fascination to buy himself to compose himself.

'_It's ok to touch, it's ok to touch, it's ok to touchhhh…'_

Maybe it was an English thing.

...Light, he asked your name sweetie.

Damn inner voices and their similarities to a certain blond bombshell whore.

Quickly turning away from his happy little tea party inside his head, Light thrusted his hand out towards the older man, sure that it was standard procedure for introductions.

"Of course! Light Yagami."

Taking the young man's hand and tipping a nonexistent top hat on his head with the other, L grinned.

"A pleasure, Light-kun."

"Light-kun?"

"Your Japanese, are you not?"

Miffed and self conscious, Light nodded. His English was flawless wasn't it? His face hardly gave him away either, hazelnut bangs and light chocolate eyes? Not your typical Asian tourist.

"Well yes, but were in England , no need to formalize yourself on my account.'

"I'll ignore the contradictions in that, but I like the endearment, I'll stick to it, if Light-kun doesn't mind."

It was nice really, it had been months since he had seen his family or home, or had any sense of familiarity. The fact that this man he hardly knew, who he had in fact insulted moments ago, was giving him this little piece of himself back, was just really...comforting.

"Sure, go for your life...Nihongo dekuu kai?"

L nodded, "Hai."

"Fluently?"

"But of course, Light-kun." His bored little voice didn't quite match up with his discovered bilingualism. Anyone would be proud of it, though this man seemed to take it as a silly chore.

"Your full of surprises aren't you?"

With that signature small smile, L took a sideward glance a Light.

"Tabun."

Light just smiled back, his opinion on the man beside him constantly kept getting knocked back and forth, he was hard to predict, which of course an interest was for Light. Any other day, and other person, he would of just walked away. He had enough to deal with without adding the prospect of clingy, not to mention temporary partners or friends. He was aware of his own charms, but refused to exploit them for his own gratification...though really he did it for his benefit than the others. Selfish? Light Yagami called it self preservation.

He had companionship and…opportunities to sate his sex drive. The was really no reason for his to pursue a relationship. It wasn't like the four letter 'L' word was on his cards, he decided that quite some time ago. He was never one for self-pity, and at this stage of his life, it was no exception.

Now… L… What was going on here? It was a miracle he was actually sitting here, with him ,right now. It was also a damned miracle he actually ran after a complete stranger (reluctantly in his defense) after being left. The man was passionate in what he did, knowledgably too. Both virtues were highly appreciated in Light's eyes. Unorthodox in appearance, though it gave another mystery for Light to ponder. He was bored after all. With so much income, why splurge on sexual escapades but not personal grooming as well? The man was by no means dirty, he smelt just fine. His appearance just drew a curtain over who he could be.

'_Uh..honey, Inner monologue wants you to stop fucking around and head back out to reality now.'_

'_Shut UP, Mell..inner monologue.'_

These people were going to be the death of him...or at least the company he'll have when he finally loses the plot.

Realizing he had actually closed his eyes and dozed off, he turned to his side to apologize to his company, only to find himself alone.

Shit.

In L's place was a small white calling card laying atop his 'ordinary' law textbook.

_You looked too peaceful to disturb. I must thank you, Being a fine makeshift pillow has been added to my mental list of talents. I will call upon you in the future._

_L_

Pillow? Damn it, god knows what he was like when he was asleep! He shuddered at the thought of drooling onto the man…well drooling onto anyone, period!

Well, that's interesting. There was nothing else on the card, aside from the extravagant capital L on the reverse side.

Light just sat back on the bench, looking out towards the pond. The sun was setting and he really had no reason to stay now.

'_Productive as always, gorgeous.'_

It was true, he refused to have any kind of relationship, he was only here for the next three months! Besides, no one had anything they could offer him, why bother getting into something got nothing out of?

Well it was out of his hands, which irritated him. The ball was in L's court. Not having any sort of control over the next move unsettled Light something shocking.

Shaking the bangs out of his eyes with a huff, Light stood, grabbed his book and swiftly walked into the chilled English evening.

_Whatever happens next, is up to you, L.

* * *

_

***looks at lili* finally! But hey ppl we want Once upon a time to be gr8, thts y i have lili the great to aid me! The smex will yet to come, but it would be worth it...*drifts into perverted fantasies***

**Li: This only took me 3 months to tweak. Speedy,speedy lili! XD It's 3am and I'm pretty sure is ready to rip my head off my slow-as-fudge co-authoring...ness body. Bless her soul.**

**So please, criticize! Let us know your thoughts.**

**A heads up, this story is going to develop. So don't expect hardcore LXLight mega smut (drool) right off the bat. The tension always makes things sweeter. :) These chapters lay the foundation for the best parts of the story.**

**When the smex is coming, you'll just KNOW it. XD**

**Leave review less and break our hearts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy...

* * *

**

Light took out his brand new little black book upon returning home that evening.

…Just to jot down my thoughts, he assured himself.

'_It's a diary princess; don't try to make it sound any manlier than it actually is.'_

Whatever.

_Today, I conversed with an artist whose life is so different than mine. He threw a small pebble in the water. The pebble drew small circles that were expanding until they knocked a duck that happened to swim there. Surprisingly the duck wasn't frightened; it instead played with the unexpected waves._

_Before that, I was in a café, and I heard a sound. It was as if god had thrown a pebble there. The unexpected waves touched me; it also reached a man who was quietly sitting hunched in a corner drawing. We both felt it, though I doubt he let himself remember. So now what?_

_An artist knows where to find his inspirations; a guitarist knows how to tune his instrument. Here though, I know that some of these sentences are not written by me, they are written by a man that has an inner light radiating from him, and that man is in me but I refuse to waste a glance on him._

_I could continue my life like this. Then again I can, like a stupid duck in the lake - have fun, be happy with those little waves that tickle the lake's surface._

_I am tempted to think that I have some sort of attraction with a man whom I know nothing about; whose name wasn't on my to-do list. All these years I've managed to whip and train my heart to refuse the ridiculous idea of love has gone to waste - here I surrendered myself to the first man whom gave a different kind of attention._

_Irony of seduction indeed._

_Luckily I haven't asked for his phone number or address, so I could lose him without feeling any guilt._

_And if that was to be true, I might as well remember that I gained some kind of twisted sense of happiness in my life. Besides… a day of happiness in this current world…Is a miracle._

The following night, Light returned to 1550's bar.

'_Well, would you look at this.'_

There was man waiting for him. He was alone. Matt watched closely, observing the Japanese boy's behavior, surprised to find Light refusing to provide his services.

"Do you accept having a drink with me?"

L was stiff, he couldn't help it. To say he was uncomfortable in the bass and the strobe lights was the understatement of the century.

Light saw his discomfort, so in courtesy tried giving him an avenue to leave.

"I have to work, for I wish not to lose my job."

He didn't take the bait.

"I'm a customer, and I'm offering you something that is related to your job."

This man who was so confident this evening, who was skilled with paint and brushes, who had rubbed shoulders with the upper crust of society, just seemed so fragile, nervous and out of place. He wasn't in a romantic café, so Light's attempt to return to those magical moments he felt this evening, were in vain.

"Do you accept then?"

How very formal, L.

"Yes, but not today. There are customers awaiting me."

He does understand what I provide here doesn't he? He hadn't given any indication to having any attractions to men. He's been married twice for Christ's sake!

Usually that kind of logic would shape decisions for Light, so why did he accept?

The money… the love of money.

…Yes, that was it.

Matt heard the last sentence, he was confused. The man was willing to pay tonight. When the night nearly was to end, he wondered why Light chose to go out with an old guy, a balding accountant, and a man in a top hat and hot pants. It wasn't his business, really. As long as Light paid his share; he could fuck whoever he wanted.

Even with no one else around, Light maintained perfect composure and posture upon returning back to his apartment early the next morning. Needing to vent, he pulled out his…diary.

_What does this artist wants from me? Can't he see that we are of two different countries, of two different cultures? Does he think that I know more about pleasure than him?_

_Why didn't he say other than this statement: I'm a customer? Wasn't it easier to tell me: "I missed you." or "This evening we spent together was great." I would have answered the same, I wouldn't have embarrassed him. I'm a professional with these things._

It was getting to him, he was writing like a 15yr old girl. Screw it, it wasn't like anyone besides himself was going to be reading it.

_He's a painter. He should know that humans aim in life is to reach the ultimate form of pleasure, love I guess, if you want to call it that. Were all capable of attaining it. But to wake it up, t o let it out…we need something, someone. The universe has no meaning, only if we had someone to share our emotions with._

Shit, darling. I didn't know you had such sappy things floating around your head, and I'm in here!

God, he needed friends. There was a problem if you were getting picked on by your own mind.

_Was he tired of sex? Because I am. Just so…tired. Neither he nor I though know when it just lost its appeal... We abandon the most important things in our lives, and leave it to die in us. What can I show him? What can he show me?_

_He hasn't left me with any choice. I need to know._

To his own horror, Light was afraid. He mentally pummeled himself for failing to control his feelings. This pressure, this volcano was about to erupt.

_How poetic, Light._

Fuck. You.

Who was this damned artist! Who would say no to sex? He could be lying, for all Light knew. Though L didn't touch him nor tried to seduce him in those few hours that they spent together, which really was a big stinking pile of irony. Light was desperate, but for what? There had been no provocation.

Why was his heart ringing as if sensing danger? Light did have a great thought, that their feelings, the curiosities, were mutual. But could it be an unjustified nonsense wish of a sad, lonely prostitute. L yearned to meet someone who could rekindle the dying fire in him. His theory was that perhaps he imagined Light to be the sex god whom shall take his hand, and guide him down a new path to somewhere exciting, somewhere exotic. Though he never mentioned it, Light too has lost interest in sex. He could not, and would not come during work hours, and there was that little detail that he was leaving in a couple of months.

Oh my god! Why wasn't he thinking straight? When did he turn into this sad little romantic? The guy had barely talked to him, it was quite ridiculous in his mind, His sappy, dramatic drabbling of love and emotion, revolving around a man he knew nothing about, well nothing important anyway.

There really was only one reason why he was even in this position.

"I think about him, because he made me talk." Light whispered to himself.

Light tried to ignore his train of thought. It was too much spontaneous emotion for one day, or a year for the matter. Mindlessly making a mental shopping list to distract himself he also planned to write a long letter to his mother and sister, telling them that he was to come soon. Yes, that would make them happy.

When Light woke up the next morning he felt noticeably…relaxed. No sappy, seduced volcano today! It occurred to him that this was the same feeling he had after a meaningful morning after. The experience, this kind of sudden passion that subsides the morning after... sex. Lucky for him nothing had changed. He had a loving family waiting for him; enough money that allows him to travel today if he wanted to and continue his father's dream, and no prospect of a clingy bedmate wanting more than a one night stand. He had overcome the most difficult of obstacles: the death of his father, the first day of work. He even convinced his mind to not complain about what his body was doing. He knew what his dream was, and like hell was he was going to let insecurity get in the way.

Convinced his spontaneous, teenage love puppy alter ego was not abound in his head, Light admitted to himself that L was hardly to blame, all the man had wanted initially was 10 minutes of silence while he drew him. His thoughts toke the awful, emotional turn again. I could have been straight up; I could have let it all on the table. "I'm lonely. I'm fucking depressed. Yesterday you said you saw light in me, and that was the first beautiful, honest thing someone ever said to me in this country – well anywhere actually.

Sighing in frustration, Light turned his attention to the radio on his bedside table. He'd never heard the song before but it certainly set the mood right.

"All it takes is two to make this happen, just to make it fair; you can't lose something, when it was never there..."

Lying back on his otherwise empty queen-sized bed, Light sighed.

"I know."

On day three, L Lawliet had risen from the dead. He was late for their appointment, and Light was talking to a customer, but upon seeing him, he politely excused himself like the well mannered Japanese man he was and walked over.

With his charm tuned, and Cupid's arrow lodged firmly up his ass, Light was ready to play this little game.

Who was he to complain? He was all for self benefit, and he certainly had no qualms in indulging in a little innocent happiness with a new friend. Besides, he was leaving the country in a little over 2 months anyway – easy to cut inconvenient ties. His nigly, love puppy prospects were impossible to fulfill. He wouldn't deceive his heart into thinking that they weren't, but nonetheless he was content.

L ordered a drink, and Light ordered his fruit punch. Matt, who for once had both hands occupied by something other than a brain mashing tool of Nintendo, sat at the counter drying the glasses as he watched the pair from the corner of his eye.

The red-head was curious, it wasn't protocol to arrange meetings, more of a meet and greet sort of getup. If they were already familiar with each other that would be…strange. This was an escort service after all. He silently watched as Light dragged the hesitant man to the dance floor. Whatever Light was doing, he was doing it by the book – if he did his job, that's all that mattered.

Light smiled to himself and kept his hips in time with the bass as he felt L's hands barely skim his sides. The man had had a bit to drink, though he was cautious still…why? He looked into the older man's face, which was downcast, his sleek black bangs swaying as the man looked to the floor…wait, he was watching his hands. It was then Light could feel those hands take a better grip, though they were shaking slightly, much to Light's amusement.

'_Awww, he's embarrassed.'_

The music could be felt through the dance floor, the bass was deep and the floor was absolutely packed. So when Light toke the initiative to press himself up against his friend, he feigned it an accident when a flustered L looked up at him in question with an innocent little smile and a shy glance around. All the bodies dancing and moving around them, the perfect excuse.

The fruit juice didn't help Light to boost his confidence. It was all a matter of time now. The question as to whether L did or did not have problems with homosexual relationships was pretty much answered, what with his brushing along his hips and sides and everything. Were they seriously going to be heading to the hotel and just…get it over and done with? It wasn't a hard thing to do, for Light, it was business after all. It would even help Light to get rid of the passion he had.

Though…something about that thought struck him…as inappropriate. It just felt like a first date for Light all over again, and he was a three date minimum man when it came to any action, pants and no pants. It was contradictory to his temporary profession; he actually didn't have a choice if that was what L wanted.

Tonight he would listen to him. L was just a man, looking for company. If he played his role, there would be nothing to worry about. Though he feels there's a lot more to this man than meets the eye, it scares and excites him. Here, he catches L's smell. It's masculine and sweet, and he likes it. Here he discovers the way the man's hands feel on his body, he likes that too. But he's just so unsure, he doesn't know what this man even wants from him, this unawareness…he doesn't like.

The dance floor dimmed and the time was near up.

So was it fuck or fly, L?

L headed to the bar and asked for the manager.

"You're talking to him, guy."

"A pleasure, I'll be taking Light for the rest of the night, I'll cover all costs, threefold."

Matt shook his head, it was necessary for a worker to accompany a client back home.

"Oh its fine, Matt. He's a friend of mine, I'll be fine." Light interjected.

"So you two know each other?"

"Yes, and we really must be off, thank you." Handing over a thick roll of money, L turned on his heel, dragging a nervous, sober Light behind him.

"We'll be spending time at my home, if it was ok with Light-kun." His tone wasn't pleading, but it was soft.

Light thought that it probably wasn't the best idea. Matt warned him about this sort of thing. Though if worst came to worst, he was sober and a capable fighter. He wasn't anxious or afraid; he didn't feel wrong or off. The man in front of him just didn't feel wrong at all.

"Sure."

L smiled and gestured towards a sleek black Rolls Royce, opening the back car door for his guest. Light bowed his head slightly and smiled.

"Thank you."

It was a short drive, made near instant due to Light's awe at the DVD screens fitted into the backs of the front seats of L's car.

Damn rich people.

They were driving along the outskirts of the town, passing a bakery, a church and a…palace. Wait, why are we stopping outside it? L exited the car and held the door open for his company. He gestured, bored, towards the mansion.

"Were home, Light-kun."

'_Home? Ok conclusions.'_

1. This man is filthy, stinking rich.

2. He hadn't a significant other, why would he bring home company so late at night? An escort, of all things!

3. The man was attractive, wealthy and single.

…and if the fact that Light here on business was any indication, he had no problems with male intimacy either.

An old man greeted them upon opening the door. Light spontaneously felt like he was inside a Batman movie L as Bruce Wayne, with his deep, throaty voice and secret double life, His butler as well…the butler.

'_You're sure you had nothing to drink tonight, sweetie?'_

'_No, no! I'm not drunk – I'm just batman's girl...boy!'_

…Ok, maybe a sip or two, or ten back at the club. It was the nerves! They were eating him like a virgin girl with a inner musing time over.

They entered a hall that had a staircase leading to the second floor, but they continued walking until they reached the living room that showcased a beautiful garden through full length windows covering the far wall, lit up by outdoor lamps. The remaining walls of the room were covered by enchanting paintings, the floor had an expensive Persian carpet, Leather loveseats and chairs were arranged neatly in front of a grand fireplace. The dessert plates and candy wrappers that littered the coffee tables and mantelpiece were a strange addition, his hand twitched.

"I could ask Quillish to make us some coffee, if Light-kun wishes it."

"Quillish?"

"The gentlemen that answered the door, he works for me."

Light gave a polite noise of consideration but shook his head in refusal.

'_He's treating me like a regular guest, should I get the ball rolling?'_

L simply shrugged and strode over to a vast liquor cabinet.

Light remembered his apartment. There sure as hell wasn't a garden, just the odd book strewn across his desk and bed. There weren't any paintings either, just photos of his family. It occurred to him that among the grandiose paintings and framed sketches, there wasn't a single photo or family portrait.

"Would Light-kun like some of this instead?"

Light turned towards his friend's voice, finding L gesturing towards a bottle of whiskey and two crystal glasses.

"No, thank you."

Truth be told, he would love some, but the last thing he needed to be right now was to be drunk AND sexually anticipating.

Pouring himself a glass, L casually sipped and proceeded to sit down next to his company, surprisingly, with his feet on the floor.

He lolled his head back against the sofa and rolled it to the side to look over at Light, seeming to be perfectly content to stare him down. However, he broke the silence rather suddenly.

"This is most probably the effects of alcohol taking its toll, but I feel I must confess to Light-kun my reasons behind my pursuing of his company."

Taking a side glance at the older man, Light was surprised to see that despite the amount of alcohol he had watched L consume, he held his intoxication quite well.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"As absurd as it might sounds, I find myself craving his company. Though I doubt Light-kun trusts me now, I assure, I have no ill intention towards him. To be honest, I'm not 100% sure why, there's nothing overly special about you."

Light mentally rolled his eyes, but L didn't miss the sour look of offense that crossed his face.

"…Well nothing I could explain," L quickly injected, "…and don't take this the wrong way but I can't stop thinking about Light-kun."

Well that was subtle.

"Is that so?"

L nodded glass still in hand. "If I had to give a reason, I have a hunch if you will, that you actually are a lot more extraordinary than you let others believe. They know you're intelligent, they know you're attractive, but I doubt they know _you_. I've always been one for mysteries – but I suppose that doesn't fully justify anything."

At this, L looked up and leaned towards his company, who simultaneously leaned back.

"I guess you could say I'm simply bored. I've spent a few mere hours with you, yet here I am, practically throwing my life's story – I'll have you know it's definitely out of my nature to diverge information to my familiars, let alone someone little more than an encounter. Tell me, have you ever felt loneliness?"

Light was confident. "Yes."

Either Light's answer was unheard, or wasn't actually acknowledged seriously. "No, you haven't."

Light scowled, why did he bother? He wasn't used to being ignored. He dropped the subject, because honestly, this was getting old, fast.

"What is it you want from me?"

L was onto his third glass, though his voice slipped into a more constricted, steel tone.

"Whatever I can get, I apologize for being so forward, but I'm interested to see what my money can buy. I assume due to your occupation, you know the ins and outs of sex, teach me… or we could talk for a while – it's Light-kun's choice."

"I doubt I have much to teach you. I'm 22; you have 9 years worth of lust and love has rarely crossed the boundaries beyond vaginal penetration."

'_Ohhhhhhhh…ew.'_

Light turned his body towards his company on the couch, his voice now equally as steel as his host's.

"Do you want me to be professional?"

L tilted his head to the side, now tapping the rim of his empty glass with a slender finger. The tapping stopped, their eyes met.

"I want you, just the way you are."

In the recesses of Light's mind, something was utterly swooned.

* * *

**Review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Well, damn.

He was back in that stupid volcano of sappiness metaphor of his, it was a soft spot for him - he really did appreciate sentimentality.

...and you can't get much more sentimental than _that._

Might as well go along with this, he really didn't mind at this point - the guy was nice, albeit a little abrupt, but sweet.

Though, despite how sweet the _nice_ guy's movie lines were, he really didn't feel like playing the maiden, no dropping into strange men's laps tonight. Instead, he feigned deep thought - to at least excuse himself of reply.

_What could I say to that anyways? I don't even know the guy's full name!_

"Light-kun needn't exhaust himself on my benefit, I am simply asking for my money's worth."

Light shrugged, throwing a little smirk in his company's direction.

"I assume our definitions of 'money's worth' are a little different from each other. You can have it; you just have to make up your mind."

"Perhaps Light-kun should educate me on whatever he is comfortable with. Let me into his mind, so to speak."

_`L...This relationship is a folly in the making. There are no happy endings where I'm considered.' _

Those little life lessons seemed to be working a treat on Light's ability to move on with life. Well, they were doing at least something to his mind as his memory drifted back to a little sightseeing expedition to an amusement park. They weren't exactly his thing, but new countries and dead dad's tend to make one rather desperate to find some new form of distraction outside the now nonexistent comfort zone.

Besides, with his personal bedtime activities dwindling to nothingness since the start of his job - he really was in need for some opportunity for un-work related...conversation.

Instead, he found a great new metaphor to add to his collection - all thanks to the impulsive nature of human beings and their fixation with '_things that whirl around and go fast'. _It was amusing to watch the twist in facial expression as the rollercoaster plunged to a faux death-on-impact curve.

The crying and begging of even grown adults caused the gorgeous sex-worker to tilt his head in awe. Something so simple, reduced people to intellectually nulled animals… The begs for the ride to stop, the anxiety of failure and fear of death…

'_Sounds a little like life, honey.'_

After the acceptance that his future monologues were to be narrated by a certain homosexual blond prostitute, he reclined against the wooden bench giving up on trying finding good...conversation. Mother's and 7 year old children weren't exactly up on Light's first choices for such necessities. Noticing the time on his watch, he took a last glance at the shaky adults and children, as they stumbled out of the ride - not able to get away quick enough.

He refused to reduce himself to the pathetically_ human _instincts and fears of the inevitable. This rollercoaster was going to keep going until Light _told_ the bitch to stop!

"Fine, I'll teach you something… A gift. You need to give something up too."

The painter was caught off guard. He had already taken care of the money. "Light-kun, what do you mean?" Light didn't bother with an answer. He grabbed the older man's limp, pale wrist and made a beeline to the hallway.

"We are not going to the bedroom." L assured, invisible eyebrows furrowing. Light rolled his eyes, and proceeded with his plan by turning all the lights off. "I know."

The room was colored black, the outdoor lamps shining through the window guiding the way to the burgundy Persian carpet. The prostitute let go of the spindly wrist and sat himself down, arms under bent legs. He jerked his head towards the fireplace.

"Set the fire,_ L_."

"Light-kun, the weather is warm."

"I'm quite aware, now if you'd be so kind?" instructed Light. Met with an unmoving outline of his company, he sighed. "Please? I want to show you something."

"Light-kun should not get used to automatic obedience." L sulked, before silently moving to the fireplace, kneeling down and succeeding in setting the contained wood alight. Feeling eyes on his back, L turned his gaze to the pretty boy lying on his carpet finding himself staring right into his own reflection. For someone of Asian descent, he certainly had perfectly doe-y eyes.

Mussing his jet black bangs over his own eyes, L stalked over to the liquor cabinet...a little whiskey wouldn't hurt...

"Did I tell you to go over there?"

Thin lips twitched upward as their owner kept pace to the cabinet, noiseless steps not faltering. "Would Light-kun like anything in particular?" He didn't exactly agree to being scowled like a kid caught up after bedtime. The painter smirked at the girlish sniff of irritation, but waited for his pseudo-mistress to request.

"I'd like for you to come over here."

"Would Light-kun like anything in particular to_ drink_?"

Giving up on waiting for the slinky older man to join him, light gracefully laid back on the carpet, butterscotch eyes slid up to a mess of black hair. "Anything white, L.", Light sighed, his caramel bangs falling over his face as he craned his neck into the heat of the fireplace.

Fiddling with crystal glasses and a particularly sweet white wine, deft pale hands balanced as L turned to move back towards his company, but temporarily halted as he blinked down at the young man staring across at the fireplace, back stretched out on the carpet, shirt riding up as an arm covered a perfect face in lazy contentment.

_'Pretty._

_Uh...wine, right.'_

"Château d'Yquem, Light-kun"

Head first perking up from the rich carpet, Light hoisted himself into a kneeling position beckoning L next to him. Taking the glass offered out to him, he sat back on his knees, taking a sip and sighing. "It's good, now sit."

"Light-kun is making himself awfully comfortable."

Lips curled into a smile against the rim of the crystal glass. "So, I am." There wasn't challenge, just an invitation for provocation. "Hurry up, I don't have all night."

"Light-kun does actually. I have entertainment privileges until tomorrow morning." To L's surprise, Light laughed. "I thought I had been called everything in the business, being an entertainment privilege hasn't been one of them."

As the two settled, facing the fire, Light dug into his pocket, pulling out a generic ball-point pen.

"This is for you L." With that Light gently pressed the object into L's pale hand. "I used this pen; it holds some of my sweat, dreams, concentration, and determination. It is yours now. Rather from buying you something you like, I gave you an object that once was part of me. It's a gift. It shows my respect to the person sitting in front of me.

L stood up to one of the wooden shelves, grabbed something, and handed it to light.

"This is a part of my electronic train…I used to play with it when young. My father bought it to me."

Light nodded, not sure of what to say. He could feel the man in front of him slowly slipping, wiping dust away from long lost memories. "L…?"

"He never let me play with it alone though…He said that it was expensive, specially imported from the United States. Back then, I was obliged to submit to his wishes while he connected the train in a straight line, and put it in the middle of the living room. But he usually spent the Sundays listening to opera…The train survived all these years, for it was rarely used. And my years of childhood passed, without it giving me any sort of joy. I asked Watari to store all the other parts in the attic, because I had a train that was not mine…"

L chuckled bitterly then continued. "How I wish for it to be destroyed like all the other toys that were given to me…the ones that I don't even remember! The passion to destroy plays a crucial part in the way a child discovers the world around him. But you see…The train that was never touched, reminds me of a childhood that I never had. And the reason for that is…I don't know. Perhaps because it was too expensive or because my father had no spare time, or maybe because…assembling the train meant that he…cared."

The sex worker was driven by the urge to hug the older man, he scooted closer until their arms brushed, and wrapped an arm around the painter, whom seemed now like a little child just begging to be acknowledged. Light knew it was better to remain silent. There was nothing to be said anyways. So he rested his head on the man's shoulder and let himself get lost in the flames' beauty…he soon too was wallowing in a sea of memories…

'_Father…'_

Something important was happening that moment. It was not the wine, nor the beautiful décor of L's house, nor L's sudden burst.

It was the swapping of gifts between the two…

L finally snapped from his daze, to see the beautiful boy wrapped in his arms. He tightened his hold on the prostitute's waist. And the two sipped their wine, enjoying the fire, with its crackling sound that filled the otherwise silent room.

There was no use for talking now. They were together, both gazing in the same direction...

"I have a piece of your past and you have a hold on my present." The younger of the two broke the silence. "Lesson number one: A gift is to give something that is a part of you, without someone asking for it."

L did not answer at first, but then suddenly smiled out of nowhere. "Lesson numbers two, don't get high on your own supply."

Light detached himself from the painter, looking at him with wide butterscotch eyes before bursting in a fit of laughter. "Hehehe…I didn't…heh…take you as a Scarface loving guy…"

"I'm L Lawliet. You fuck with me, your fucking with the best." L said in his best Tony Montana imitation, effectively destroying what was left of the romantic mood.

Light gasped for breath as he rolled on the carpet laughing his head off, managing to knock his luckily empty wine glass. "Oh my god! You don't know how funny it sounds coming from you! Hahaha…Oh kami, I think I'm going to have a heart attack!"

L smiled, as he saw the young boy struggle to catch his breath, secretly pleased with himself for being able to produce such beautiful noises from the boy.

After a few moments, Light managed to stand up, asking L to escort him to the door.

"You know, there is a belief that when someone comes to visit, they should not be the ones opening the door when they leave, for if they did, they may risk not coming back again."

As they reached the door way, Light hugged L an-

_'Wait honey, just a hug.! You are a prostitute Light. Do not disgrace our reputation!_'

Light ignored the blond in his head, planting a kiss on the pale man's cheek, slowly maneuvering warm pink lips downward to kiss the corner of L's mouth, until finally their lips met in a brief peck "…And I want to come..." . Whispered the prostitute in the painter's ear.

'_Now that's more like it! And two points extra for the double meaning in the end!'_

'_Shut up!'_

Those two did not take off their clothes, L did not penetrate Light, nor did he even touch him. But that night, the two men made love...

"I shall come to see Light-kun tomorrow in `1550'."

"No, don't. Wait a week that will be the toughest part." and with that Light stepped out, leaving L

leaning on the door after it was closed. He then sighed, and pushed himself away heading to the living room, well aware of two gray eyes critically following him. L smiled.

* * *

Light made his way through the cold streets of London. Oh, how many times did he take those midnight strolls, roaming around, feeling sorrowful and depressed. Today was different though, he was a new man who had confidence and light radiating from him. The man who forty minutes ago was sipping wine with another man in front of a fire.

The auburn haired boy decided to think no more of this subject, so to not ruin its memory. If the so called light was really in him, he would most likely return...

* * *

The following days passed, Light found himself caught by the trap that he once so desperately tried to avoid. Yet he did not feel grief or anxiety, on the contrary, he felt freedom...because there was nothing to lose... No matter how romantic L's and Light's situation seems, one day L will wake up and realize that he's a respectable painter, and Light is just a ...whore. Dreams and reality never did get along.

"God I'm a hopeless romantic!" Light grunted as he went to prepare some coffee in his _new_ apartment.

'_Marketing your penis, has its benefits dear…'_

Light shrugged the blond out of his mind, mentally making a note to visit a therapist soon.

He sat down on the light blue coffee table, setting the hot drink aside, and thought of ways to rekindle L's interest in sex, that's the only way to repay the man whom saw light in him, when he thought that light was forever lost.

"Work isn't going to start until a couple of few hours, might as well start writing in my diary-erm journal" said Light to no one in particular. Yes, living alone does things to people, pushing you as far as talking to your own furniture…or having a certain blond whisper in your head.

Light grabbed his black journal from his drawer, and flopped on his tummy on the queen sized bed, and began writing…

Dear journal (I refuse to acknowledge you as a diary)

I met a man, whom now I'm infatuated with. I must admit to myself that I allowed myself to fall in love, for a simple reason, because I don't expect anything in return. I'll leave after almost three months, and this love will remain a memory. Living without love is unbearable; I have reached my breaking point.

I write the story of L Lawliet, yes that is his name. I don't know if he'll come tonight to the bar. But for the first time, I feel his presence won't change anything. It's enough that when I leave this wonderful city, I will be taking the memory of a fire place with me.

All the problems I endured here, all of them fade as I am a wrapped by a blanket of security, that's giving me warmth.

I hope I will be able to repay him one day. After a lot of thinking, I deduced that my presence in that café was not a coincidence. All important meetings happen between the souls before the bodies. These meetings tend to happen when we feel like dying, then we reemerge to life once again. Meetings await us all, yet humans always seem to fight against them, blocking them out. When we are desperate, when we have nothing to lose, that is when a stranger comes along and changes the course of your life.

Everyone knows what love is. It is an instinct. Some spontaneously are involved in its dance. But most people must learn what love is all over again, to remember how to love, they should all, without an exception, burn with all their pent up emotions, and live again with new emotions of happiness and sorrow. So that they can discover the hope that new meetings promise.

Bodies learning to speak the language of the souls...That is sex. That's what L asked for, and thats what I'm going to give...Because I want him to be happy.

* * *

Life could be so stingy sometimes, spending days, weeks, months, and years without feeling a thing. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, we open a door.

That was L and Light's case. The icy mountains have fallen, showing vast lands that are waiting to be discovered. Then we want to feel like owning something that we are unable to own! For we can't own a person and chain them with the restraints of love.

The second Light entered the number one gay bar in London, or brothel to be more precise, Matt came rushing to his side asking if he went out with the painter.

"Yes."

"Great! Maybe you're now up for the next level. There is a `special customer' eager for your services tonight. I told him you lacked experience, but he insisted." The red haired manager winked behind his goggles. "He trusts your `talent'. It's time to give it a try."

Confused was an underestimation for Light's current look. "Special customer? What the fuck?'

Suddenly out of no where, Mello joined the conversation. "Did anyone mention special customer and fuck?" The leather clad blond said as he leaned his back on the bar, yet again flashing his half naked body and 'package' for everyone to see and envy.

"He wants Light, not you."

Mello looked up at his boss, and gave him the finger. Said boss only shrugged as he fished out a gameboy from his pocket, giving the blond one last glance, and then leaving.

"Wait Matt! What does this have to do with the painter?" asked Light in a loud voice, for the gamer to hear.

Matt stopped midway, pausing his game before he turned. "He's also a `special customer' Lighto."

* * *

**AUTHORS" NOTE:**

lili: For the record, TheWhisperofWind couldn't have said it better;

'Light is actually a total high school girl inside who thinks over way too much at things and seriously swoons at L's cheesy lines.'

Damn right he does XD All canon characterizations butchery aside; it'll make things...easier. I've always been a sucker for a queenly, girly Light - not to mention a deceptively prudish L :)

Reading back...I seem to have a fixation of describing Light's facial features in a rather confectioneque manner XD I crave butterscotch sundae...

Insanity-Realm: Now I must clear out to you guys that I was in iraq for a while. So excuse me for not updating. And I sadly want to declare that my lovely co-writing queen is no longer offering her services…for she found new love in seto X joey fandom. *sigh*…So if any1 wants to offer me their services, just do! Cause im not satisfied with this chapter at all…oh and the updates will be faster from now on.

Sooo guys, who do u think the new special customer is?

Lets just say that a reunion is gnna happen soon…any clue?

Read and review ! oh and to all those who reviewed i love u all! And a major shout-out for lili everyone! Thank you for everything!


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_Confused was an underestimation for Light's current look. "Special customer? What the fuck?'_

_Suddenly out of nowhere, Mello joined the conversation. "Did anyone mention special customer and fuck?" The leather clad blond said as he leaned his back on the bar, yet again flashing his half naked body and 'package' for everyone to see and envy._

_"He wants Light, not you."_

_Mello looked up at his boss, and gave him the finger. Said boss only shrugged as he fished out a gameboy from his pocket, giving the blond one last glance, and then leaving._

_"Wait Matt! What does this have to do with the painter?" asked Light in a loud voice, for the gamer to hear._

_Matt stopped midway, pausing his game before he turned. "He's also a `special customer' Lighto."

* * *

_

It always amused Light to observe Mello and Matt together. The blond could be immature at times, reminding Light of a kindergartener; if he was fond of a person, he'd hit them and pull their hair. If said person was his boss, then all the better.

Matt had retreated behind the bar, a cigarette dangling from his lips. His eyes followed Mello as the blond swayed in time with the music, leading a middle aged man out onto the dance floor, shamelessly flirting and laughing like a …well, a whore. A shadow of an emotion passed over Matt's face, and if Light didn't know better, he would identify it as jealousy.

Light walked up from behind Matt, gently settling his hand on his boss's shoulder to bring his attention away from the blonde who was now laughing and draping himself across the customer.

"Oh, hey Lighto, you need something?" The redhead tore his eyes away and turned to face Light. His expression was impossible to read behind his goggles.

"Should I do the same thing I did with the painter?" It was easier not to name the customers, and instead refer to them by one of their features; another useful piece of advice supplied by Mello.

"I don't know what you did dude, but if you can work the same magic tonight, go for it." Matt made a good show of looking at his game and ignoring the blonde who had led his catch back to the bar. "If anyone asked you for a drink, decline. 'Cause you see, special customers pay ahead of time, so you are officially off limits for the night."

Matt crushed his cigarette in one of the glass ashtrays and stood up. "Trust me Light, you won't regret meeting 'em." The red head left Light with a pat on the shoulder and a chuckle.

The night was starting as usual; the boys from Thailand sat together, the Columbians faked disinterest, the way the Brazilians faked contemplating. There was one Austrian, and two Germans, one of which was Mello. The three European prostitutes were the luckiest, their slim bodies and blue eyes made the clients shower them with money, steady relationships, houses, and perhaps a family…Mello told Light once that five people proposed to him. Light was the only Asian man there.

Clients came from all over the world to visit 1550; from Russian to Swiss, American to German, all of them occupied the elite circles of society, and all expected to receive the finest of service from the best gay bar here in London.

Many came to Light, but whenever the brunette looked at Matt, the latter would shake his head from behind his PSP. The 22 year old was glad though, he didn't have to spend his time spreading his legs for an old pervert tonight. He took a sip from his nonalcoholic drink and waited patiently, making a game out of trying to guess which of his coworkers would end up with which customer.

* * *

A young man who looked to be in his early twenties entered 1550. He was wearing a black Armani suit, with a white shirt tucked underneath, the first two buttons left open. Heads turned as he made a beeline toward the goggle wearing man. The two glanced towards a certain auburn haired beauty who was watching the dancing from his perch at the bar.

The new comer nodded at Matt, adjusted his black rimmed eyeglasses and made his way through the dancing bodies, heading towards his still oblivious target.

* * *

Light did not like to be kept waiting, and his game was starting to get tedious. Deciding he could wait for this 'special customer' and still have a good time, he scanned the bar for his blond friend. Suddenly, all he could see was black. Two pair of hands came up from behind him, blocking his sight and rendering him temporarily blind. Now even though Light was in the penis marketing business for a while, such gestures where not appreciated, especially if he didn't know the person behind such gestures.

The prostitute irritably asked whoever he is to 'kindly' remove his hands, but was greeted with a chuckle and a breath against his ear. "You have to guess." The voice was vaguely familiar, and if Light hadn't been so irritated, he may have humored the man.

"Sir…" Light said venomously, grabbing hold of the unknown hands and pulling them away harshly. He swiveled in his stool angrily turning to face this brazen man who dared to-

"Huh?"

The young prostitute was at lost of words, when stood facing a smiling handsome figure.

'_I've seen him before…'_

"Light..."

The prostitute was at a loss for words. He took in the figure of the man before him with something akin to shock.

Tall.

Slim.

Black hair.

Brown eyes.

Pale skin.

Eye glasses.

Fuckable.

"Teru Mikami?" Auburn eyes turned wide with surprise. Of all the people who could have approached him, he never would have guessed it could be his childhood crush. It's a small world after all.

Teru couldn't help the smile that escaped his lips, happy that his friend remembered him. He closed the distance between them and held Light in a bear hug.

"I can't believe it…" The brunette said, returning the hug after a moment's pause.

"I missed you too Light-kun." Mikami said, tightening his hold for a moment.

Light caught a peek of Matt over Mikami's shoulder. Said goggle-wearing owner gave an almost imperceptible nod, but one that Light couldn't possibly misinterpret The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt heat rise to his cheeks, turning them bright red.

'_Teru…fuck! Teru is the special customer!'_

Said man released his grip, yet kept his hands on Light's arms. "What's it been? Seven, eight years? And you haven't changed at all, handsome as ever Light-kun."

"Thank you, Teru-kun." Light gave a small smile, he couldn't say the same thing back because the man in front of him had changed from the fourteen year old who had given Light his first kiss. His hair was longer, reaching his shoulder; his features sharper and more masculine. Light couldn't tell for sure, but he was willing to bet that under the suit, Mikami was well built. And he held himself with an air of casual elegance that had more than one person turn their head to stare.

The two sat on the bar in silence for a few moments. Mikami just staring at his long lost friend, a Napoleon smile gracing his lips. He could sense the discomfort radiating from Light, as the latter kept fidgeting with his drink's blue umbrella, and yet did nothing to break the silence.

The young prostitute didn't know what to say. He had come a long way from the young boy who held hands and didn't know how to kiss. He was happy to see his friend after all these years, but this wasn't his idea of reunion. It wasn't anybody's idea of a reunion.

There was no chance that Mikami didn't know what his profession was. Light couldn't manage to suppress the heat radiating from his face. He wasn't ashamed of his profession, not after the first few nights, anyway, but he certainly didn't want his family or friends back in Japan to hear about the life he was leading in England.

'_Oh no! What if Mikami told the people back in Japan about…NO! Wait, calm down Light, Mikami is not that type of guy…'_

"Light-kun…Light?" Mikami's light tone broke through Light's inner panic, and he made an effort to put on an expression of interest.

"Hmm? Excuse me." Light apologized. He had to try to remind himself that while Mikami might have been a friend, he was a client now.

The dark haired man smiled at his long lost friend's queasiness. It was rather endearing to watch Light's expressions. "I was just saying that you shouldn't be embarrassed or worried. I would be a hypocrite to judge, since I am in the number one gay brothel in London."

Light relaxed at those words. "Appreciated, Teru-kun."

As if a spell had been broken, the awkward atmosphere lifted. The two fell into casual banter as if they were fourteen years old again, sitting under that tree in the park; bar's rituals be damned.

"I can't believe that you work in a record company! God…I always thought you were the lawyer type." Light said, raising his voice to be heard over the pounding of the music.

Mikami shrugged. "Yeah…I also wanted to be a soccer player, remember Light-kun? But c'est la vie."

Light nodded in agreement, smiling over his drink. How many little boys wanted to be astronauts and ended up sitting behind a desk in an office, listening to bosses bitch and moan day after day? How many little girls wanted to be a ballerina and instead ended up as housewives, devoting their life to their family and giving up their own dreams? And how many ambitious children had to drop out of school to work in the army or become a…prostitute. Light refused to be one of those, even if that's where he currently was. He's only three month away from his dream and he had no intention of giving up no matter what, for his sake and his father's.

"Well, I'm still determined to work in the NPA, and-…wait is that a ring I see?" Mikami nodded sadly, lifting his hand. Light took the hand to inspect the golden band closely. He looked back up at Mikami. "You got married! Who's the girl?" the brunette asked narrowing his eyes and faking anger. "It's that Naomi bitch, isn't it?"

Mikami narrowed his brow in confusion before realization dawned. His eyes widened in mock terror, and then he chuckled. "Misoara? Absolutely not!"

The prostitute dropped the hand he was still holding and examined his own nails with interest. "Oh really, as I recall you were quite fond of her…"

"Hey, you're the one who rejected me!" Mikami accused. Light muttered something under his breath that didn't carry over the noise of the bar. "Excuse me?"

"I said - you got me wrong back then." Light repeated. "That was my first kiss. How was I supposed to know that we should shove our tongues down each other's throats? I was innocent!"

"…Ohh….Ohhhh" An uncomfortable silence descended upon the two. Mikami looked as if he was torn between apologizing or ignoring it. Finally, he broke it, scanning from Light, and then taking in the surroundings. "…Look at you now, though…"

"Yeah…a professional." The auburn beauty said with a bitter chuckle.

Teru noticed, and decided to humor his friend. "Seriously though Light-kun; a suit?" He gestured at Light's outfit; a pencil gray suit matched with a white shirt, and complete with a light blue tie, and leather black shoes.

"Hey! I take my job seriously." He said, feigning indigence.

Mikami laughed with him; only Light could pull off wearing a suit and working in a brothel at the same time. "Good…I want you to be serious" There was a glint in his eyes that indicated a change in the direction of the conversation. "So, are you ready to leave?"

'_Shiiit, I almost forgot.' _Light nodded, letting Mikami take his hand and lead the way out of 1550. There was a cab waiting outside.

The journey was silent as a cemetery, punctuated with the occasional honking of car horns as the cab maneuvered its way down the streets of London. All bonds of friendship seemed to have been dropped as soon as the doors of the vehicle closed; they were now a prostitute and a client. Both sensed that, and agreed to it. It would save them from the future awkwardness, and make things easier.

"The manager told me that you know what I want."

"I don't know what you want Mikami, but I know what to do."

Teru adjusted his eyeglasses, and fished out a roll of money from the inside of his jacket's pocket. He pushed the money in the hands of the prostitute. Light looked down to see 1000 pounds. He was astonished to say the least, but he wasn't going to say, 'hey, we're friend, the tabs on me.' But 1000 pound for a fuck? That was way too much, and somehow Light knew the extra wasn't just because Mikami wanted to help out a friend.

The taxi stopped in front of the fanciest hotel in the city. Light followed Mikami out of the car, trying to control his surprise. The building was made of old stone, washed white but with traces of ivy growing to betray its age. His companion seemed immune to the splendor, just walking up to the over sized doors. Mikami greeted the doorman as if they were old friends.

The two went directly to Mikami's room; the penthouse suite. The prostitute noted that there was only one bag in the corner of the room. His friend did not intend to stay long here in Britain. It was extravagant and huge; clearly not intended for only one person. A dozen or more could fit comfortably. There were plush couches surrounding a dark cherry coffee table. The lush white carpet was covered with beautiful rugs depicting fantastic scenery. And then, one whole wall was made of windows, with double doors that led out to a balcony.

Light wandered over to the window, mesmerized by the lake down below. From the vantage point, he could see couples walking under the lights or sitting on benches holding hands. He tore his wistful gaze away and headed back toward the center of the room. He made himself comfortable on one of the chairs. Mikami was at the built in bar, pouring two glasses of Pétrus, a French red wine that cost over 2000 pounds.

The auburn beauty sat legs crossed, sipping at the wine offered. He decided to wait until Mikami made the first move, but as soon as the game began, he would willingly participate till the end. Not everyday you get paid this much amount of money.

"We have time…All the time we need. You can sleep here if you want..."

Light was taken by surprise. How could his friend be so composed; as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening? The man's calm manner vexed Light to no end. The handsome man in front of him was different from his regular clients…he was special.

The ebony haired man stood, walking over to a complex machine and pressed a button. The music that emitted from the stereo complemented the room's atmosphere, neither too loud nor too soft.

Without warning, his brown eyes glazed and turned icy. "Sit there." It was an order, a real order, and Light obliged. He was oddly turned on and excited by the command.

"Sit straight. Come on; let your back straighten like a well mannered boy…or else I'll punish you."

'_Punish me? That's what a special customer is!'_

In an instant, Light stood up, and took out the 1000 pounds from his pocket, throwing them on a desk. He understood now. "I know what you want, and I am not ready."

Upon realizing what Light said was true, Mikami slowly returned to his normal state, eyes turning warm brown again. "You are right. Drink your wine, and you may leave if that's what you wish. I am sorry, but it will please me greatly if you stayed."

Light calmed down, he felt more secure now, but should he leave? Should he leave without fully experiencing what a special customer is? Remembering the tone in the other man's voice caused Light to shiver with anticipation. The brunette crossed his arms on his chest and leaned back on the desk. "What do you want exactly?"

The taller man sighed. "Pain, as you noticed…torture, and plenty of pleasure."

It seemed backwards; pain and torture could not be related to pleasure. He was startled when Mikami took his hand, the second time this evening, and lead him to the large window, keeping Light's body between his and the glass. Light vaguely noted that this was where he and the painter had walked, a fact he hadn't realized before. However, all thoughts of the mysterious painter vanished when Teru's arms wrapped around Light from behind.

"You see this lake, the houses, the church. They are over 500 years old. Yet nothing has changed since then, except that then the city was gloomier; darker. No one knew why so many people were dying."

"The black plague."

Mikami gripped Light tighter, nuzzling his head in caramel locks. "Yes, Light-kun, the black plague, a punishment sent down by God. So a group of people decided to sacrifice themselves; to do what was feared most…torturing themselves. They roamed the streets hitting their backs with chains and whips. They were suffering in the name of God, and then they'd celebrate their pain. Those people discovered soon, that they were happier than those who worked all day farming, baking…The torture no longer brought suffering…instead sin atoning pleasure…"

Light turned around, and faced his smiling friend. He had changed so much…Yet, the decision was made. For this man he was willing to push his limits aside. Perhaps, he thought rashly, it was the fancy wine getting to his head that erased his sense of boundary. Or perhaps the thought he had nothing to lose. Or was it the trust he held in his friend, the face of a certain painter, the letters he sent to his mother and sister telling them how well he was doing. Or perhaps the little boy that he used to walk with to school…Light was no longer the man who gave gifts…He was the one who offered himself as sacrifice.

The prostitute leaned back to whisper in the special client's ear. "I have no fear left…take me far." He pushed himself away then. "Punish me, I am a sinner. I lied, I cheated, I've done wrong to those who loved and cared about me."

The game began.

"Kneel!" Mikami ordered, the iciness returned to his eyes. Light complied. No one ever dared to treat him this way. He didn't know whether what he was doing was right or wrong, but he felt that he deserved it all.

"You'll be punished for being a worthless, for not knowing the rules. You know nothing about sex, love or life!" The dark haired man seemed to be as if possessed by two persons when talking. The first was a man explaining calmly the bases of human nature, while the other was making Light feel as if he was the most pathetic and miserable person in the world. With each of the last three points, the dark man leaned closer over Light, eyes narrowed. At the end, he shoved Light in the chest, knocking the prostitute off balance, forcing him to reach a hand out to catch himself before he fell.

"Do you know why am I doing this? Because there is no pleasure in this universe greater than losing yourself to the unknown, to lose the virginity of your soul to it. Do you understand?"

"Yes…I do."

"Today you may ask questions. But the moment the curtains pull open to reveal the stage, the play will start, and nobody will be able to stop it, unless our souls don't agree. Remember Light, it's a play. You should become the person that you never dared to be. Then slowly, you'll discover that that person is the real you…"

"What if I couldn't take the pain?" Light asked as he repositioned himself to sit on his knees.

"There is no pain. It's just a feeling that will turn to pleasure…to a secret. Tell me: 'Don't treat me this way, I'm hurting', because it's all a part in this play. And to avoid serious injuries, we'll use two terms. If one of us says 'yellow', then the other should lessen the violence, while if one said 'red', then it means the other should cease whatever he is doing."

"You, said one of us…"

"Yes, we will switch roles. No one can exist without the other, and nobody could humiliate unless the other allowed him to."

It was terrifying to hear those words coming from his kind friend, and Light couldn't help but shudder. Those words were coming from an unknown world covered in darkness, mud, and mold, yet Light couldn't suppress the great desire that urged him to go far, making him shiver again with anticipation and lust.

"Game over." Mikami said, lowering himself to Light's level. He begged his friend to stand up in a tone filled with kindness and sincerity. The young prostitute allowed himself to be guided to the bed, were the two sat.

Teru pulled a pack of Marlboro and a black 'Mont Blanc' lighter from his pocket. "Here, have a cigarette it will calm you down." Light took the offer in between his fingers, and lit it up. He puffed a cloud of smoke.

"We didn't do anything." Light hoped his disappointment wasn't obvious in his voice. Mikami didn't seem to notice, but the corners of his lips raised slightly as he regarded his friend.

"It was not necessary, besides you'll be more responsive next time."

"Was it worth the 1000 pounds?"

The midnight haired man did not answer; instead he joined Light in smoking, and leaned his body on the headboard. He patted the space next to him, an invitation. The role had changed again; they were back to two friends.

Light willingly shrugged his jacket off, and removed his shoes with the back of his heals. He then slowly crawled his way on all fours to Mikami, nestling his head on the other's shoulder, and wrapping his arms around his waist, after crushing his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "I don't know why I chose to walk in the mud Mikami…"

"Because of the 1000 pounds?"

"You know it's not that."

Teru Mikami was truly happy upon hearing that. It has been so long since he ever felt this way. He thought briefly about his wife back in Japan…Misa-Misa was one of his greatest follies in life. He tenderly leaned down to capture soft pink lips in his.

Now kisses were sacred to a whore…and this was sacred.

And, what started as a shy kiss, turned into a full make-out session. Light pushed himself to tower over his friend, a sun kissed hand cupped pale cheeks, while the other gripped black locks tightly deepening the kiss. The golden boy started to nip at Mikami's lower lips, asking for entrance, which the other granted. Two slippery tongues engaged then in an erotic dance, sliding together, and then pulling away to discover the other one's mouth greedily. The desire was intense, on the verge of becoming animalistic. Light removed Mikami's eyeglasses, discarding them on the table before straddling his friend's hips, ravishing the pale handsome features of the man sitting dazed and panting underneath him, while trailing wet kisses all over. All the emotions Light had kept bottled up exploded. The love of a fourteen year old boy, the pain of being passed over without a second thought.

"Well…you obviously improved." Mikami said after the kiss broke. Light's head was resting on his friend's chest, while hands gently caressed his hair.

"Shut up" The brunette said, punching the other playfully on the chest.

The two surrendered to sleep in that position and for the first time since that day in the café, no thoughts of a certain painter invaded the prostitute's mind.

* * *

Author's Note:

I want to thank my new coewriter **Miko Akako** for making this chapter possible, she's a great author, so you all must go and check her story **Asylum**...simply amazing!

Also I have been going over the 5 previous chaps, where I found a lot of terrible mistakes, Im sure that drove many readers away...*sigh*, now I fixed some , and I'll go through it again soon.

You can see Mikami in a new angle in this story, he is now a threat to L, for our hero will struggle between the two...now please review, if it does'nt reach 60 reviews or more, I will not update...

until next time


	7. Chapter 7

Light woke up early, lying in the dark room for a moment before swinging his legs over the edge and getting to his feet. Suddenly, the large hotel room was too small. He needed to get out. Again with the road, again with the coldness, again with mysterious desire to walk… He was confused, and desperate for some solitary time to clear his thoughts.

He felt like his life was spinning out of his control, and it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed. Why had all those doors opened to him so suddenly? He had spent nine month in Britain with nothing promising happening; nothing at all. First it was from his shabby rented room in the slums of London to McDonalds, and from McDonalds to his shabby rented room in the slums of London. Three months of that routine, until he couldn't take any more, and then he stumbled upon '1550,' and his life got slightly more interesting, but still nothing noteworthy.

Light leaned his back on the bridge, looking up at the night sky and tried to distract himself. He wondered why he had never asked Matt about the bar's name, though it always aroused his curiosity. He dug his fingers in his pocket for a cancer stick, and then he lit it up, blowing puffs of smoke in the chill air.

"1550…" he whispered to the lifeless bridge.

He knew that the time spent here, working as a prostitute, a profession he never imagined himself in, was one of the rough patches everyone had to struggle through at some point in their life. For some it may come in the form of being disregarded like a rag doll, when what you assumed as your soul mate got tired of playing with you; left alone to lick wounds that you know will never heal. It could be in the death of a person who meant the world to you; or in the crumbling of a dream when reality just takes its toll on you. It could be in a boy who had such a high IQ, such potential! Yet he ended up selling his body, for no one had shown any appreciation of his mind…

The brunette never gave his line of business a second thought after the first few weeks. He laughed as he realized how humans have this magnificent ability to justify their wrong doings, going as far as creating a whole philosophy to back them up so they could sleep at night.

He went with the company of men in return for money. He played the role of the naïve boy, mysterious seducer or even the caring kind man, depending on his customer's taste. Light played his roles skillfully deserving every coin he received as an extra bonus.

"I should be nominated for the Oscars this year…" He let a humorless laugh escape, then threw the remaining of his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it with his leather shoe. Without a glance back, he started walking home.

The morning breeze blew and played with his auburn locks. The weather was getting cold early this year. Light stuffed his hands in his pockets, and again he came face to face with the bitter truth in the form of the roll of money in his pockets, taunting him. It was all bullshit, what his workmates said:

'It's for the adrenaline rush'

'I got mouths to feed'

'Circumstances forced me'

No, it's all bullshit! Like his blond best friend has once told him: "It's just quick money, nothing more nothing less."

This wasn't even his last resort. He could have kept working in McDonalds; enduring the humiliation until he was able to find a better job. But no; he chose prostitution. He convinced himself that he needed the money; that this was the only way…His family depended on him after his father's death, and prostitution was the easiest way to provide him with lots of cash flow to ensure that his mother and sister could live a good life. It was that, or become a criminal, a job he oddly knew that he would succeed at. In a way, he had chosen the better moral choice. And look at his family now - Sachiko and Sayu were almost living in the laps of luxury because of him. Hell, his father hadn't been able to earn half of what he made in a week!

"…Heh again with the excuses."

He spent nine month observing the world around him, and just before returning back to his homeland, he realized he was able to love without anything in return, to suffer without a reason…He met two incredible men, an enigmatic painter, full of the unknown, and a childhood crush that emerged from the past, who came from nowhere just like the painter, full of charm, and you cant help but become enchanted with him, just like the little naïve boy you were seven years ago…

Call it destiny; call it fate. Whatever it was, it's laughing its ass off at him right now.

…and Light just wanted to go home….

* * *

This is what Light wrote in his journal that morning:

_L - KUN_

_A _

_W L. L _

_L A_

_I W_

_E L_

_TERU MIKAMI…MIKAMI TERU…TERU-KUN _

_. E_

_T_

_Lost, confused, these are underestimations…We should get in contact with our inner demons, to push our limits to know who we are, he said…And I've been pushing my limits from the moment I got here…and I don't like what I have become. It's not that simple though, or is it just that simple? Humans do not exist for the sole reason of knowledge, but also to farm, wait for the rain, plant the wheat seeds, harvest them, and make bread. I'm not making any sense am I?_

_I really have nothing to say…_

_

* * *

_

"Light, honey I'm hooome!" The well known blond barged in the modern styled apartment. He walked to the living room, stomping his way to Light with his dark gray boots. He found his target lying in the white sofa wrapped in burgundy blanket, staring blankly at the television. An empty bowl of cereal was set on the coffee table, complete with a box of Kellogg's bran cereal tipped sideways. Mello vaguely thought about whom the hell in his right mind would eat this stuff, bran cereal, raisins, healthy…

'Eww!'

Caramel orbs turned to stare at the source of noise, as a sign of acknowledgment. "Mihael"

"The one and only."

'Look at the alligata, it's a beauuuty, as it approaches us swaying her body, And what am gonna do here is jump on top from behind and sit on top of her , while my mate Fred here is gonna grab its tail, and I'll try to wrap the mama's mouth with this! The element of surprise is veeery important in this process. Wooohooo!'

The blond got closer; he gripped the blanket and yanked it off.

"Argggh! Go away!" Light whined, trying desperately to reclaim his blanket but to no avail. He really regretted giving Mello a copy of his keys. He was in a shitty mood and just wanted to have some alone time to sort out some things and clear his head. You see, the mind is just like a house; from time to time it needs some spring cleaning.

But Mello wouldn't take no for an answer, he stood in front of the television, and crossed his hands over his hips. "You promised to go out, and you look pathetic. Animal Planet Light? I mean National Geographic or the Discovery is understandable, but Animal Planet?"

"But Cats Week is going to start in a few!"

Mello only quirked his eyebrow as if saying 'you see what I mean'.

"Mihael…"

"Yesss?" The blond answered in a sing-song voice.

"Fuck off."

"Fine!" The younger prostitute huffed, and then stomped out to the kitchen.

Light blindly fished for his blanket, picking it up from where it had been discarded. He snuggled deeper in the leather couch, glad that his friend finally admitted defeat. Normally it was much more difficult to get rid of Mello.

SPLAAAASH

The brunette shot up, cold droplets of water dripping from his face. He turned to stare at the smirking blond, whom clutched a now empty glass cup

"Light. You're leaving in less than three months, and we'll never see each other again, the least thing you shou-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it!" Light sighed and stood up to go to his room, where he grabbed a clean towel from the drawer, while Mello silently tagged along. Light stormed into the bathroom, muttering curses all the way, and slammed the door forcefully shut, which painted a smile on the blonde's lips.

The blue eyed beauty left the bedroom upon hearing the shower start. His chocolate senses tingled. Light always kept something chocolaty in the kitchen reserved especially for him; he was practically a resident there.

He returned to the bedroom, a nutella jar in one hand and a spoon in another. Mello was making himself comfortable on Light's desk, when a pair of ice blue eyes fell on a black note book lying hap hazardously on the edge of the desk. Curiosity took over and, the nutella jar, along with the spoon, were set aside. He grabbed the notebook, flipped it to a random page, and proceeded to invade his friends privacy.

'_Dear Journal'_

"Oh my god! A fucking Diary!" Mello snickered gleefully.

'_I write the story of L Lawliet, yes that is his name. I don't know if he'll come tonight to the bar. But for the first time, I feel his presence won't change anything. It's enough that when I leave this wonderful city, I will be taking the memory of a fire place with me._

_All the problems I endured here, all of them fade as I am a wrapped by a blanket of security, that's giving me warmth.'_

Mello couldn't believe that Light had written these things, until it was confirmed by the latter's signature on the bottom of the page. That led to the question of who exactly was this L Lawliet, who had managed to invade his friend's heart?

Realization dawned a moment later. 'Holy shit it's the special customer! Didn't I tell him not to ever fall for a client! Fuck it!'

Mello continued reading and was about to flip to the last page, when Light emerged from the bathroom. There was a navy towel wrapped around his waist, and anger clearly evident in his eyes.

"Mello" Light said gritting his teeth.

"Uh… It's not what you think?"

"Why you-"

Mello desperately jumped from the desk to the bed, landing on his feet with the journal still clutched in his hands. Light lunged and tackled Mello, pinning the thinner man with his body, and snatched the journal from his hands. The older of the two pulled back, readjusting the towel that now hung loosely threatening to fall any second. He walked over to the drawer, putting his journal in before locking it.

"Geez, what got your panties in a knot?"

Light only glared in response, then turned to dress up. "Leave"

"Nothing I haven't seen before"

"One…Two…Thre-"

"Fine!" Mello stomped out of the room, shouting something that sounded suspiciously like a curse in German at Light.

* * *

A few days and several arguments later, the two men walked side by side on Marylebone Road, heading for one of the most famous tourists attraction in Britain. The blond had his hair tied back in a mini pony tail, with small bangs left out to curtain his face giving him an effeminate look. He was wearing dark gray boots, a pair of blue skinny jeans tucked underneath, complete with a white dress shirt, half tucked and layered with a dark sea green blazer. Light preferred this leather less Mello version a lot more. It was quite different from the latter's usual style, yet it still had a Mello edge about it, especially with the crucifix that refused to leave his friend's neck. Light on the other hand, was wearing classic black converse shoes, with complementary black fitting jeans, with a plain white t-shirt, topped by a formal black jacket. He fit in with the business people walking on the street.

"I've been to Madame Toussaud's 16 times Light!"

"Well this is your 17th"

"Can't we go to a bar instead, have a good time, pick up some guys. You know, like, a normal gay night out."

"Ok, I am going to pretend that I didn't hear you express the desire for sex on a day off."

"I have my needs."

"So getting laid 15 times in 5 days doesn't count?"

"Nope"

"You truly amaze me Mihael" Light said with a head shake

* * *

"Hey Light, take a picture of this!" Mello had one arm draped around the Johnny Depp wax figure, the other seductively palming the Hollywood star's pride and joy. Somehow, he also managed to appear as if dry humping the actor's hip. Light couldn't help but smirk as he hoisted the digital camera for the snapshot.

"I bet that 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' was a major turn on for you, Johnny Depp as Willey Wonka…"

"You have no idea Light; while watching, I actually masturbated 3 ti-"

"Ahh. Too much information!"

Light was aware of the dirty glances directed at them, but he didn't care. It was quite a liberating feeling to live in a foreign country, where nobody knew you. That's why…

"Mihael, take a picture of me next to Alfred Hitchcock."

"Hahaha…Hitch-cock, get it Light?"

Light only rolled his eyes at his friend's crude comment. "Just take the picture!"

Mello was about to do what he had been told, but stopped suddenly. "Light could you remove the stick up your ass, and make a more…fitting pose worthy of our friend Alfred…perhaps something more ominous?"

Light frowned, he just wanted a god damn photo, but then he got an idea. He snapped his head back; raised his two hands high, and coiled his fingers. He then laughed the most horrifying and sickening laugh.

Mello stood stunned after barely being able to take a picture. "Bloody hell Light, what the fuck was that!"

Light kept walking away, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face, as his friend stumbled after him.

"Light wait! Your eyes were bloody red! Light?"

* * *

After making a complete round of the museum, Mello decided to make this trip is more memorable. When Light heard his proposal, he smirked. Life was never a dull with Mello. It only took a few minutes for Light to get situated.

"Holy shit, did you see this one?" Mello's performance was convincing. A few tourists flocked over, taking pictures of the 'new exhibit.'

"Who is that?" An old man asked, taking a picture as he asked the person who was presumably his grandson.

"You don't know who that is?" Mello spun around, giving a convincing impression of being outraged. Light forced himself to stay still. "He's only the most famous murderer in the world."

"Oh…oh, of course." Several people nodded, and were content with that. Not willing to back down, Mello continued.

"Everyone's heard of…of Killer, right?" The way he pronounced it almost made it sound like the 'l's were an 'r.' "He only killed criminals, and never left a trace. Eventually he was caught by some detective, even though most people really liked him by that time. Of course, this was mostly in Japan, so I guess it's okay if you haven't heard of him." He shrugged. Through his speech, he had been so animated that even Light was starting to believe him.

"This one looks so real!" A little boy walked forward and poked Light's arm gently. Not expecting the invasion of his privacy, Light yanked his arm back. The boy ran back to his family, and several of the people shouted for security.

"Time to get out of here, honey." Mello said, stepping forward and pushing Light away. When they made it a safe distance from the crowd, they broke down into laughter.

* * *

"_This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where  
I love you too much  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
'Cause I'm getting tired  
Of pretending I'm tough  
I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and aching and  
Tumbling and breakin'  
'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could"_

"Light, would you turn off the radio" Mello had his head on the brunette's lap. They were back in Light's apartment and sitting on the single couch.

"No, you turned it on. You turn it off if the song provokes you." Light turned the corner of his butter scotch eyes to look down to gauge Mello's expression, but was unable to detect anything as the latter stood up quickly and sauntered over to turn off the stereo.

"It's not that it hit a nerve, I just don't fancy this genre of song, is all…We're both no longer teenagers. We know the drill, meet a guy, fall in love, break up, break down, drink it away, feel empty for the next couple of months, then meet another guy, and the cycle goes on. Everlasting Love is nonexistent, there is only a need."

"And yet you see humans dust themselves after every fall, and try again. Look, it may sound sappy and bizarre coming from me, but love is as real as the air you breathe…

"Yeah that was weird, coming from the ice queen's majesty herself. Oooh, look I even got goose bumps." Mello joked.

"Listen, just because you haven't experienced it yet, Mihael, doesn't mean its non-existent"

"Oh, I did." The blond seated himself facing Light. He took the Hershey Bar that he kept stashed in his pocket and ripped the wrapper, taking a large bite out of it.

'Bingo. This is it, now or never.' Light smirked, sensing a moment of weakness in the usually tightly controlled blonde. "So is that the reason behind the anger I see in your eyes, my sad tenshi?"

"Heh, tenshi? You know I'm no angel Light" Said the younger of the two as he winked in an attempt to bring back his normal, cheerful demeanor.

"Your name is M-i-h-a-e-l, nay?"

"Touché honey…touché"

Light sighed in defeat. The opportunity to get Mello to open up was gone. He stood up slowly and went to the kitchen to get a can of beer. When he returned, he found his friend lost in another world, gazing blankly at the corner. "So you're not going to tell me?" He asked, afraid of upsetting the blonde.

"Tell you what Light? Hmm, tell you what? Of course there is bloody anger in my eyes. You know about my past, isn't that alone a good reason. The moment I opened my eyes to this world everything was screwed up. I grew up with no parents, had to bite and claw my way up through my childhood in the dirtiest slums in Germany. I was in a gang at the age of eight, and at fourteen I was one of the most feared members. I robbed, I killed you name it." Light cringed at those words even if it was nothing new, his inner justice still hadn't adjusted fully to the fact that his best friend was a killer, even if the killings were limited to gang wars.

"… It was inevitable to have so many enemies, and just one friend… who died because of me! Anger is only natural when life never gives you a reason to smile."

Light lowered the beer can from his lips and sat next to Mello, keeping a space between them. "I'm not being a drama queen. I know my past, made me who I am. It only made me stronger, an-"

"Gabriel..."

Mello's hand silently and subconsciously touched the crucifix adorning his neck. "What about him?"

"Gabriel didn't die because of you…he died for you"

They both fell into a heavy silence for several minutes. Finally, Light broke it by changing the subject to something a little more neutral.

"Tell me Mihael, are you planning to go to university…you know - continue your education?" Light asked.

"Well yeah of course, but not now." Mello relaxed, leaning against the arm of the chair and resting his legs on Light's lap.

"Why not? You've been in this line of business longer than I have. I'm sure that you have more than enough money to pay for the tuition for two or three degrees."

"True...But if I worked till I'm twenty six - Matt will probably throw me out by then for a younger slut - I'd have more than a million pounds in my pockets after cutting out the debts! I'll never have to worry about money for the rest of my life!" Light didn't argue with that, he recognized when Mello was determined about something.

After several cans of beers, laughs, and reality shows. The clock indicated that it was past midnight. The two men were starting to get drowsy, combined with the beer and they were both rather light headed. Light was about to call it quits, but he hadn't satisfied his curiosity yet…and he wasn't about to leave the country without knowing …

"Mihael…"

"Hmm? I know that tone…What is it that you want?" Mello said. He was switching positions in the couch to find the more comfortable one for sleep. After the last incident Light refused to share beds with him…ever again. Mello wasn't prepared for the question the brunette was about to ask…

"What's with you and Mail?"

"What the fuck Light! How Fucking subtle!"

"Oh kami I knew it!" Light smirked at the now raging blond, all signs of sleep disappearing. "It was quite obvious, with this kindergartner act of yours; you even carry his lighter, typical!"

"You're delusional"

"You're in denial"

"Hey, do you see me meddling in your private life?"

"You read my journal just this morning."

"…"

"Come on, I'm leaving in less than three month. Don't you want to let it all out?"

"No" Mello shifted in the couch again and pulled the same burgundy blanket from earlier over him.

Light smirked, revenge is sweet. He pulled the blanket of his friend. "You're always hostile with him, why?"

"I'm hostile with everyone." Mello screamed as he attempted to snatch the blanket from Light.

"True…But you're extra aggressive with him, even by Mello standards"

Blondie sighed; he slumped on the couch in defeat. He knew Light wouldn't give up, and it was true that the brunette would be gone soon, and then he could go back to his life.

"Unrequited Love." He said, almost a whisper. Just the feel of the 'L' word made him want to gag.

Light joined his friend on the love seat; he draped the blanket over them as he waited for the 20 year old to continue talking.

"I started to work at 1550 two years ago. And that's of course where we first met. Before I knew it, we became friends. It also appeared that he'd been in the same high school here in London as me. It was for gifted children, just so you know. Any who, I used to stay with him until he closed the bar every night, and he was kind enough to help me with some legal paperwork. If it wasn't for him I never would have gotten the English Passport…and then we fucked."

Light closed his eyes at his friend's choice of words. That was to be expected, though. Mello was obviously cutting out on a lot of details, just to conceal his true fragility in this subject, using words like fucked to fake indifference. As if the whole ordeal didn't mean anything to him.

"…We did it several times, and I…I ended up falling for him. And you know how straight forward I am, so I just blurted out my feeling. It amuses me now how ridiculously confident I was…"

Mello was reliving the moment that Light could sense. His friend's body was tense; his beautiful light blue orbs were blankly staring at the turned off television. The blond was bombarded by pictures that seemed to come out from nowhere, pictures of a laughing red head, of no purpose goggles, of bundles of wires and game counsels that he often tripped on, resulting in Matt getting hit playfully on the head by him…He could smell the nicotine, he could feel the surprising gentle touches, he could almost taste him…Light was on the verge of losing hope that the story would continue. He could see his friend slowly drifting farther and farther, until he was startled by the latter's voice.

"He said: '_Mello_, I don't know what to say. If the circumstances were different perhaps there would have been a chance, no defiantly there would be a chance, but…I'm not that the type of person who's ok with the idea of having a relationship with…'"

"A slut…" Light finished the sentence on Mello's behalf.

"No, he used a more gentler term…a whore, he said" the blond smiled bitterly. "The end…Now nighty night Light!"

Light stood up, clearly getting the message. "But you know Mihael…he has a point. Mail was always mature. He's the type of person who likes to settle and have a family, at least that's how I see him. It's unwise of you to loathe him for that; I mean not all men find the idea of their lover sleeping with numerous men before him appealing."

"Loathe him? Heh…I wish. Yet, it still stings, to hear those words from the man whom tumbled down your walls, the man whom left you spellbound…from a man whom owns a** brothel**…"

Light squeezed Mello's shoulder, and kissed the top of his head in a sign of sympathy and understanding. "Good night Mihael" He was about to reach his room, when he was interrupted by the blonds voice.

"It's a shame really Light, when you're gone, there will be no more Mihael…just Mello"

* * *

**A/n**: I want to bow in gratitude to Miko Akako who did her role fully as a co-writer and more. That is to be expected from the 'Asylum' writer. (not so subtle advertisement!)

Also I hope this chapter wasn't terribly OC. I would like to hear your thoughts about this chapter and the story so far in general. Oh and please tell me what you would like to see happening in the story as suggestions. So grace us with your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The sound of bullets echoed through the underground room, where a blond hurricane stood, feet wide apart, a semi automatic gun clutched tightly in a firm death grip.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The blond shot the targets one by one. A black gloved hand kept pulling the trigger, aiming at the heart, aiming at the skull…

And he never missed once.

Hours went by, yet the stream of gun shots did not cease, nor the rage that filled those ice blue colored optics did subside. No, not at all. On the contrary, leather clad legs were frantically moving from booth to booth, finishing off all the human shaped cardboard targets, then moving, not wasting time waiting for a target to reload. With swift, precise shooting he paced the empty room until he reached the last booth, then he'd reverse his path till he reached the first one, and so on; an endless cycle. Even though no one was there to witness this savage dance, it was sinfully mesmerizing. The blond was like a shark whose eyes rolled up until only white could be seen upon smelling gunpowder…

Mello stopped suddenly, the sound of heavy panting replaced that of bullets. Alas, this simple action of standing still provoked long suppressed memories that he didn't even know they were there. Random images bombarded his mind to the point where it caused physical pain. His right hand reached to his head, clutching his golden locks in a vain attempt to block the flow of pictures and soothe the forming headache.

* * *

_A frail boy, with tattered clothes ran and weaved his way through the alleys, snow crunching beneath his feet. The shopkeeper- Mr. Schmitz - was a few steps behind the little boy, yet the distance kept increasing. And all Mr. Schmitz could do as the blond pulled down his pants and waved his pale ass across, despite the cold was to scream " Damn you, you demon child!" to the 6 year old blond whom yet again shop lifted from his store._

* * *

"_Why the fuck do I get the girls gun!" screamed a 10 year old Mello, as he lifted the revolver for further inspection, his face twisting in disgust furthermore if possible. " I can't fucking believe they make this shit still! What the fuck am I going to do with this shit? Play fucking Russian Rullet? I'm going to be sleeping with the fucking fishes with this shit!"_

_The brunette rolled his eyes at his new partner's antics, he hated being teamed up with newbies, but it was The Leader's orders, he couldn't object. Despite the almost feminine look of the young boy, the Leader saw potential in this blond. _

"_You're a rookie." The dark haired boy said flatly, hoping his annoyance would shine through and get the blond to shut up._

"_That's exactly what I am talking about. This is my first mission; you can't give me a fucking revolver, I'm damn good, but I still haven't reached the level where I can go sneak around under the moonlight killing people with a needle…so I need to be mother fucking prepared, and this," the blond pointed at the revolver "Is not prepared."_

"_What did you expect?"_

"_An oozy."_

_Suddenly the abandoned warehouse filled with laughter._

"_The fuck are you laughing about?"_

_The older brunette wiped his glistering green orbs, he turned to look at the blond, and with that the laughter stopped. It dawned to him, that behind the glares that are being shot towards him at the moment, there was undeniable fear. He forgot sometimes that he was a 13 year old, he forgot how a first mission felt like. This boy in front of him was only 10 years old for god's sake! Of course he'd want a heavier gun, he wanted to feel safe. But there was no escape from this, he was destined to become a killing machine, and now this blond was too. The two of them were thrown in an adult's game at such a young age._

"_Look man, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do about it." The brunette turned to zip up his back pack, so that they were ready to go, but a shine of silver from inside the bag caught his eye. "Hey. Mihael. Catch!"_

_Mello effortlessly caught the rectangular object in one hand, and proceeded to unwrap the foil, without any hesitation he snapped the chocolate bar with his teeth. Mello said nothing, but the silence spoke volumes._

_The brunette smiled, happy to ease the young boy a bit. He grabbed his bag pack, and exited the warehouse, his partner on his side still munching on the chocolate. "It's straight from America, you know." _

_The blond nodded. "What's it called?"_

"_Umm, I think it's called Herpes."_

_Mihael looked at him in shock "Why the fuck they'd name it after a liver disease?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Americans" both sighed in unison._

* * *

"_Come on Mello! What the fuck are you waiting for? Let's go!" The older boy shouted for his partner, who stood still next to a bleeding corpse. "The car is waiting for us come on!" _

_There was no response. The green eyed boy strode towards the blond and clasped his arm pulling him by force. " Mello we better leave the fuck soon, now come on!"_

"_No!" screamed the 10 year old. "No, leave me alone! I fucking killed him, Gabriel! I killed him! I am murderer! I killed him!" Mihael started pacing frantically, tugging at his hair harshly, smearing blood unintentionally on his cheeks._

"_Shhhh." silenced the older of the two, he stepped closer to Mihael and pulled him tightly to his chest, it seemed to trigger more sobbing from the blond yet he was no longer screaming. "I killed a human, Gabriel. I'm a killer…" The blue eyed beauty cried. "He probably had a family… Oh god what have I done!" The other grew angry at those words, he pulled his partner off of his soaked shirt and shook him harshly. "This man had it coming for him. He's raped dozens of people and murdered them after. He killed innocents, he deserved what he got. Mihael. He deserved it! You hear!" Gabriel's words became louder and louder, as if he was trying to convince himself in the process. _

"_Am I going to hell?"_

"_Fuck it Mihael! No we are not going to hell…No we are not…" Gabriel unconsciously re-embraced the young boy, whom looked up at him with blue orbs that lost their iciness. They stood there clutching each other for dear life, until their team mates pulled them back to reality._

"_What the fuck? There is no time for a fucking drama, come on let go!" One of them said. While the other clapped his hand several times to hurry the young boys up, motioning to the door. The police sirens were heard then, as if on cue. _

"_Mihael, we need to leave" Whispered Gabriel in the boys ears. Said boy detached himself from his partner's hold. He pulled back and stared skeptically at him, body quivering. He was not convinced, not a bit convinced by Gabriel's lame attempt to free him from guilt. And he was not going to leave until…_

"_Mihael…"_

_Mello looked up, green clashed with blue. This was it, whatever Gabriel will say next, will determine his future._

"_You will get used to it…"_

_And that was all he needed to hear._

* * *

"Sir, we are closing. Sir?"

Silence.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave, Si-" The intimidated man moved his hand to touch the slumped man's shoulder, he gasped suddenly, as a gloved hand instantly grasped his before it reached it's destination. A flushed face lifted up , wide ice cold blue orbs looking at him questioningly. The grip was getting tighter, as if waiting for an answer for his rude interruption. The pain was becoming almost unbearable; the worker felt his hand will break soon. "S-sir please, it's closing time"

"Ah."

"Yes"

"12 o'clock already?"

"Y-yes."

Mello stood up, handing the semi automatic to the worker. "Well, you should think on opening up this place 24/7."

"I'll be sure to report that Sir."

And with a two finger salute, the blonde cut his way through the empty clips and ammos that littered the floor, and left. His thoughts were no clearer, if anything he felt even more conflicted, but his body was exhausted.

* * *

Again the two found themselves in L Lawliet's living room; fire lit, wine, and all. L was seated on a chair, while Light claimed the spot in front of the fireplace, laying sideway on the Persian carpet. Whatever Light felt with Mikami, the other day was nothing but a dream at the moment, or perhaps a nightmare. It all depended in which perspective he viewed it in.

The young prostitute was raking his mind, looking for a rational reason to explain why he was sprawled in front of a man who he knew almost nothing of and who was currently sitting in an oddly normal way, only one leg drawn up to his chest, while the other limply touched the carpet, studying him like he was some sort of an undiscovered exotic specimen. He pretended to be oblivious to the observation, but the truth was he felt each glance as it slid over his body.

Light sighed, idly poking the fire with a long slim metallic rod. As he moved the logs, sparks would fly with soft popping noises.

Bored of the fire, the auburn haired man tilted his head in the painter's direction. L seemed serene, as if he was living in enchanting magical moment. Light was intent to memorize how L looked. He was captivating in an unorthodox way, the glow from the fire casting shadows on his face, adding more color to the otherwise pale skin. But the silence was stretching more than it was comfortable, at least to him, and when he saw L's dark orbs glaze, he thought it best to bring the artist out of his reverie before it becomes impossible to do so.

"L?"

"…"

"L." He spoke louder this time, attracting the painter's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Um…How are you?" Light cursed himself for asking such a stupid question. He may as well have asked about the weather.

"I am fine, thank you. What about Light-kun?"

"Good…good."

Light thought that this was most probably the worst rendezvous in prostitute history. He started musing about him and L spending their night playing UNO or monopoly, until L's deep voice jolted him from his thoughts.

"My manager inquired about when my latest project will be finished, I told him I met someone filled with…light. But let's not talk about me" The artist dropped his leg down, and leaned forward, obsidian orbs clashing with honey liquid ones. " I want to kiss you, fuck you…I desire you"

Light's breath unintentionally hitched, and he cursed at himself for it. Hearing those words from the artist's mouth did things to him that he didn't think possible.

'Desire? Desire. Desire! That was the key word for this evening, how could I forget something I know so well!' Light determined that he would take control for the rest of the session.

"Desire me then, this is what we are doing, nay? You are a few feet away from me." The brunette stood up and started to close the distance slowly, swaying his hips in a way only he could make it appear masculine. "You have specifically sought the bar for me, and paid a good amount of money to get what you want." Light's legs bumped the painter's, the young prostitute leaned down, until noses almost touched. "You have the right to touch me… but you don't dare."

L's chin was gripped and tilted up "Imagine that I don't want you to look at me." The prostitute started backing away. "Imagine what I am hiding beneath these garments." The words were a safety net, a comfortable routine he'd engaged in with many of his clients. It enabled him to emotionally distance himself from what he was doing. Except this time, it didn't seem to be working.

L was more than willing to comply. His gaze raked Light's body up and down, the intensity of it made it seem as if he was stripping off the articles of clothes slowly, one by one, with pure lust and passion, without actual touching, as if the two have just met in the restaurant or in the cinema.

"Imagine we are in a station, and it happened that I am standing next to you waiting for the train. You don't know me, and neither do I, yet our eyes meet, and I do not look away." Light began to circle L like a predator toying with its prey. "You don't know what I am trying to say, because even with your wit," Light stood behind L, whispering in his ear. "Even if you can see the light in others…You are not sensitive enough to see what this light could contain."

As Light drew back, an image of Mikami sprung to his mind. He felt irrationally guilty and immediately tried to shake the thought of his childhood friend away. He hoped his momentary hesitation wasn't obvious to L. "I look at your eyes directly and wonder : Have I seen you before? Maybe I'm just confused, or perhaps you know me, yet wish to ignore it. Maybe I went to this station for a simple reason: to find a man, escape away from the world, or perhaps I want to seek vengeance on a recent betrayal." The oak haired beauty stopped his wandering around the living room, and settled between L's legs, hands resting on the latter's thighs, a sinister, yet seductive smile playing on his lips. " Or maybe…I want to be your prostitute for the night."

Light smirked as he saw L's Adam apple shift in clear agitation, yet the painter's face remained stoic as ever. The room became silent again; only the sound of crackling fire could be heard. L could sense the younger male drifting slowly away, and he was determined to bring him back to the station. "In this meeting, does Light-kun desire me also?"

"I don't know…We are not talking, and you don't know," The prostitute's thoughts once again slipped to another dimension, where words of 'red' and 'yellow' rang in his mind. He summoned all his energy to get back to what he started, hoping it would be the end of his frequent lapsing. "I keep my eyes locked on you, and you become even more confused, not knowing how to react. Should you come closer? Will I reject you? Call the police? Or invite you for a cup of tea?"

L answered in a somewhat different tone, as if it was really the first time they meet. " I just returned from Munich, I intend to draw a series of paintings portraying sex, masks that people hide behind because they are afraid to experience a true meeting. The museum's executive asked about what my work was based upon. I told him it was about people who felt free to have sex in exchange for money. He said that that was not possible, that they were whores…"

"_Indeed, they are whores, and I want to know the story behind each one of them."_

"_B-but Sir-"_

"_It is my duty as a painter to show the people what is hard to accept," said the artist firmly._

"_But, I do not understand."_

"_I am not surprised," sighed L, but the executive let the rude comment slide. "Sex is no longer a taboo, nor is it forbidden - it is everywhere to an extent where it is near impossible to make something of value from it."_

"_Do you know where the desire to have sex comes from?"_

"_Um…instinct?"_

"_Exactly." The museum executive felt so achieved when the great L confirmed his answer. "But everyone knows that - I want to take the role of philosopher, to show how the attraction and chemistry happen."_

"_A philosopher?"_

"A very interesting story indeed L, to a point where you killed any desire that was left in me." L chuckled loudly, and Light decided he wanted to hear that rare indescribable sound again. The older of the two then stood up to get another bottle of wine, for the previous one was now empty.

"L?"

"Yes Light-kun?"

"Out of sheer curiosity, how will you end your story with the museum executive?"

"A Greek philosopher once believed that there were creatures long ago, that had two heads, two sex organs, four legs and four arms. The gods started to seethe with jealousy for those creatures were superior. The gods could not attack them because this creature had two heads and so one was always on alert and they had four legs and arms so they didn't get tired easily. But what was most dangerous was that they could breed on their own. So Zeus thought of away to weaken and destroy these creatures. He summoned thunder and struck those creature; cutting them in half so they became the humans of today. But this separation weakened humans and it became mandatory for each to search for his lost half, and embrace each other once again, to retrieve their lost power and skills. This embrace is where to bodies join to become one."

"And by embrace, Plato means sex."

"Ah, Light- kuns's mind proves itself worthy to mine by each and passing second. You are correct." Light smirked, taking the bottle of wine from L and pouring two glasses.

"Can I ask you a question L?"

"Of course."

"Why, when the Gods separated this creature, did some people think that this embrace is nothing special, that instead of increasing human energy and potential, it destroys it?"

"Is Light-kun referring to prostitution?"

"Ah, L-kun's mind proves itself worthy to mine by each and passing second." He chuckled lightly. "You are correct L, that is exactly what I meant…When did sex no longer became sacred?"

"Touché Light-kun. Well, I must admit, I never thought of it before, I do not believe anyone has actually."

"Maybe Mr. Whammy knows, let's ask him" Light said jokingly.

"Oh, do not offend Whammy!" said L in fake indignantly. "He is a wild party animal, beneath all his etiquette."

After a good laugh, Light thought it was time to return once again back to that station. "Let us return to the first day we met here, when you gave me that gift and acknowledged my existence. That was your first attempt to enter my being, and back then you did not know how much you occupy in my heart. As Plato said, humans are always looking for their other half. It is instinct. Moreover, it the reason also why we endure all those obstacles that we face in life."

Light continued, looking down at his glass to avoid L's penetrating gaze. "I want you to look at me, but at the same time, try to not make me notice. The first desire is of outmost importance, it is hazy, sinful, and uncalculated. You do not know whether you are standing in front of your second half or not, and neither do I. But there is something that is attracting us to each other, and it should be acknowledged," Light's sun kissed hand slowly went to unbutton his simple button up white shirt just enough to expose his tanned shoulder, slipping it slowly down further. "Desire, is not what you see, but what you imagine…"

L saw a handsome young man sitting in the middle of the living room in front of him, filled with bizarre want. Yes, he must admit to himself that he greatly wanted to see what the white shirt and khaki slacks where hiding, he wanted to see what size the young prostitute was. But what was Light doing here, L asked himself. Why was he engaging in this risky unusual relationship with a prostitute, when he can get anyone he wants? He was rich, famous, and attractive in an unusual way. He loved the two women he married, and they loved him. He should have been free to jump high and scream "I am so happy", but he wasn't.

L Lawliet had witnessed a lot of people struggle everyday for a piece of dry bread, shelter, and a decent job. He, on the other hand, had everything one wished for and more. And it only made him feel more depressed. But recently, he found himself once or twice looking at the sun, or at the rain, feeling happy, without him accomplishing anything. Despite these rare occasions, he spent most of his time consumed in his own world -dreams and work; working and traveling - more than he could endure. He knew that he was trying to prove something, but what it was and to whom, he did not know.

L kept looking at the bronze beauty bestowed in front of him. The man whom he met by coincidence, though he had seen him before working at 1550, and it was then when he decided that Light was of complex nature. And god how he desired him! But, it was Light's company that he desired most, not the body. Although, he didn't object to having the latter as well, L knew that he would be satisfied just sitting next to Light, watching a movie together, sipping wine, even just sitting in silence. The painter set his thoughts aside, and refocused on the game that he allowed himself to engage in.

The young prostitute caught the glint in L's eyes; shameless lust and passion were on display for him to see. Light read the message clearly, and he couldn't help the heat that was starting to pool down to his lower region.

Light began to slowly unbutton the rest of his shirt, shrugging away from the article, revealing a washboard stomach and unblemished expanse of tanned skin.

The racket around him died down, the fireplace, the painting, the books all disappeared. There was only him and L now. Light could sense shyness and hesitation from the older male, but it did not last very long.

L threw himself on the tanned chest, straddling Light, as pale dexterous hand groped and felt every curve, The raven's tongue devouring the body beneath him, wet muscle dragging a silver trail of saliva in uncoordinated moves all over the hard abs, stopping to dip in the brunette's belly button, then ascending up to encircle each dusted nipple one at a time in his mouth, then he proceeded by giving the nub short licks, in a cat like manner. "Nnnngh! L! Ahh!"

All of that was alive in L's imagination. In fact the two of them were silent and still. The calm atmosphere turning on Light even more. It allowed free space for the imagination to roam with no boundaries.

He imagined that he was sprawled on the carpet fully nude, asking L to come and touch him gently. He then spread his slim tanned legs apart, giving the spectator a full view of his leaking cock that stood proudly in between. Light's hand sneaked its way to his member, moaning as warmth engulfed it. He stroked it slowly at first, up and down, from base to head, giving the occasional squeezes that spurred more pre cum, while the other hand was busy fondling his balls, rolling them between his finger with just the right amount of pressure. The brunette' s eyes were closed in small slit, mouth 'O' shaped, streams of moans and dirty talk pouring down from it. Light was brazenly masturbating, and L was entranced watching.

Pearls of sweat started to form on the artist and prostitute's foreheads. Both simultaneously thought that the lit fireplace was the cause of it, yet they did not voice it. Light and L felt as they were soaring high up in the clouds, crossing all boundaries, living in the moment. Yet, the two young males knew that the slightly breath of wind could send the whole card castle tumbling down, ruining the magical moment, and sending them to the cruel reality; back to the starting point.

In an agonizing slow pace, Light pulled his white button up shirt, and redressed. Their surroundings began to crystallize, the fireplace, the furniture, the books, all appeared at once, as the dance came to an end. The young Japanese boy smiled and reached out to slowly stroke the raven's pale soft cheek, thumb tracing the black rims that circled the ebony optics. L closed his eyes, and moved down to the floor next to his lover for more comfort. The artist's arms then pulled Light in tight embrace, until they were chest to chest, they both could sense their faint bulges pressing together, creating small delicious friction that was not enough to excite. L and Light remained locked in this position, neither willing to be the first to break the contact. The painter's hand found it's way to silk auburn locks, and began absently stroking them, while the latter had his chin resting on his shoulder. "Light?" L whispered.

"Yes L," murmured the brunette, his voice came out slightly muffled from the painter's shirt. L opened his mouth to speak, and closed it. He knew exactly what he wanted to say. He had known the words he would eventually speak since he first saw the boy filled with light. And yet now that the time came, he found himself unable to utter the words that would cement his feelings, make them real.

"Nothing," the word was so soft it was almost inaudible. He felt the younger man move, pushing himself up and away. Black eyes met amber ones and the words that couldn't be said out loud made themselves known – the lust and desire that had been so visible on the painter's face had given way to their softer counterpart – love. L saw the same thing reflected in the prostitute's eyes for a split second before they were closed once again.

"I have to go," Light said softly. It wasn't a rejection, but L felt the sting anyway. The younger male planted a chaste kiss on the painter's now warm cheek, and moved to exit hastily struggling with his shoe on the way. L remained in his position, catching the glimpse of a genuine smile on the brunette's lips before the latter closed the front door shut.

* * *

Light closed his apartment door with the back of his foot, there were no cabs at this late hour, so he had to walk his way back from L's, not that he minded. It was a pleasant walk, despite the chilly weather. It gave him time to think about his time with L, and the glance they'd shared before Light had made an excuse to leave. He had wanted to stay there, to lie in L's arms all night. Never before had he felt so loved. Even in his parent's house he hadn't felt that sense of complete and total acceptance like he did just sitting there with L.

Long before his mind had been set at ease, he arrived at his apartment. He made his way to the kitchen, to boil some water for tea. He set the kettle on the stove and went to his room to change while it heated. On his way to his bedroom, he spotted his cell phone idly lying across the white coffee table. He had forgotten to take it with him today, or yesterday since it was past midnight.

Light picked up the device, not expecting to find any calls, but was surprised to see that he had 16 missed calls and 10 new messages - all from one contact, Ali Ismail. Ali was his Lebanese friend who worked in 1550. It was late too call back, Light decided, though he knew that all his workmates would be wide awake at this hour. Instead, he settled on reading the messages. Unless it was urgent, he would just call Ali later in the morning. He opened his inbox to read the first message:

"Matt FIRED Mello! :'O"

The sound of the whistling kettle filled the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, and that was chaper 8 (obviously), want to give a big shout out for my Co-writer Miko, if it wasnt for her the story would have not been what it is now.

And I smell love in the air! * winks at L and Light*

But mello...What happened with him and matt? Beats me...

And on a more serious note, I would like to say that i would be travelling to Iraq at June 15th, hence the updates will stop for about 3 months, so if you want to know what happened with matt and mello, I will update before June the 15th, if you my loved readers showed me your eagerness.

In words: Review?

Oh, and i am always open for suggetsions and criticism, so if you have a suggestion as to why mello got fired, feel free to say it, even though i got the plot in my head, i may just change it.

Sayonara


End file.
